TRATO HECHO
by brii.sweetness
Summary: Ambos han hecho un trato, el la ayuda a estudiar y ella lo ayuda a cambiar su imagen, EDITANDO y CORRIGIENDO...
1. Castigada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo cambio las ambientaciones y la trama.

**Capítulo 01: Castigada**

**Alice POV**

No podía ser. Hoy es sábado por la tarde y no puedo salir de mi casa, varios amigos me habían invitado hoy, pero tuve que negarme ya que yo, Alice Cullen estoy castigada. Ni yo podía creer esto. Es increíble que mis amorosos y perfectos padres: Esme y Carlisle hayan castigado a su hermosa, divertida y buena hija. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, son un par de exagerados, sólo porque en el último trimestre había cambiado mis clases de algebra por una gran y fabulosa terapia de compras. Cuando se los expliqué, no les dio gracia, y cancelaron todas mis tarjetas de crédito por un mes y las únicas salidas que tendré serán para visitar a mi 'tutor'. Lo peor de todo es que mis padres lograron escoger al 'mejor' de todos los estudiantes del colegio según ellos, Jasper-tragalibros-Hale, es un chico que no molesta a nadie, pero creo que mis padres lo hicieron apropósito para castigarme más, ya que, el pobre tiene una horrible, que digo, espantosa forma de vestir y peinarse, en definitiva es el esteriotipo perfecto de un 'Nerd'.

**-Alice, ¿ya estas lista? Tus hermanos ya tiene que salir y sólo te están esperando a ti** –genial, mientras mis hermanos salen con sus novias; que también son mis mejores amigas; tendré que pasármela estudiando.

**-¡Enseguida bajo! –**dije mientras pensaba… ¿qué se ponía uno para una 'cita de estudio'?

-**Hermanita, si no bajas en veinte segundos, te sacaremos a la fuerza –**dijo Emmett. Me apresuré, no quería una puerta derribada-. **Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diesciete… -**empezó la cuenta regresiva.

**-¡Ya! Aquí estoy… -**dije saliendo de mi habitación- **Qué poca paciencia tienen… Bella y Rose no van a desaparecer, además, tampoco nos vamos a desviar, ya que Jasper es el gemelo de Rosalie –**les dije tratando de no molestarme. Cuando mi blonda amiga me lo dijo, ¡no lo pude creer! Me tuvo que mostrar el acta de nacimiento, y recién ahí le creí-. **Así que relájense…**

**-¿Oíste, Edward? Alice tiene nuevo 'novio' –**dijo Emmett. Sólo eso me faltaba…-. **Parece que ya tenemos cuñado –**dijo golpeando a Edward en el hombro con el codo.

**-Él no es mi novio, sólo me va a ayudar con la escuela –**les dije sacando la lengua-.

-**Ya tranquila Alice, es una broma… todos sabemos por qué tienes que ir –**dijo Edward. ¿Había mencionado lo bien que me cae?-, **con tu nuevo novio –**agregó. Retiro lo dicho.

**-Vámonos, ya me están aburriendo –**les dije mientras subía al auto, y ellos detrás de mí-**.**

Todo el camino recibí indirectas y malos chistes por parte de mis hermanos, como: ¿cuándo le vas a decir a papá de tu novio, Alice?, ¿cuándo es la boda? Fue un larguisimo trayecto a la casa de los Hale. Yo ya la conocía, pues había ido a visitar a Rose por lo que ya la conocía, pero nunca había platicado con Jasper, siempre se encerraba en su habitación y sólo salía a tomar agua, o cuando le preguntaba algo a mi amiga. Jamás se quedaba el tiempo suficiente como para charlar.

-**Alice… ¿Alice? ¡Alice! –**me gritó el tonto de Emmett en el oído- **Ya llegamos, ¿en qué tanto pensabas? ¡Ya sé! –**exclamó con un niño pequeño- **En tu boda con el traga libros –**dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

-**Que maduro, Emmett –**dije sarcásticamente-. **De hecho, estaba pensando en cómo vengarme de ustedes –**continué, y lo iba a hacer. Ambos pusieron cara de pánico, ya que saben que nunca amenazo en vano-.

-**Hasta luego hermanita, que te diviertas –**dijeron al mismo tiempo. Cobardes.

Salí del auto, y fui hasta la puerta de la casa de los Hale. Iba a tocar, pero se abrió y salió la glamorosa y perfecta Rosalie. En seguida, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-**Rose, llévame contigo, ¡no me dejes! –**le imploré. Ya casi estaba llorando, y de pura envidia, ya que ellos se iban a divertir, y yo estarían encerrada con los libros.

**-Lo siento, pero tus papás me hicieron prometerle que no te ayudaría a escapar –**dijo con cierto aire de culpa. Todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron-… **Alice, por favor, pórtate bien con Jasper… recuerda que entre más pronto te pongas al corriente, más rápido terminará tu castigo.**

**-Lo intentaré –**dije un poco más calmada. Ya había parado de llorar- **Rose, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**

**-Depende, ¿cuál? –**preguntó aún a mi lado.

-**Diviértete por mí, ¿si? –**le dije usando mi mejor puchero.

-**Encantada –**soltó una carcajada-. **Tú no cambias… por cierto, Jazz te espera en la sala de recreación –**yo sólo asentí-. **Nos vemos, tus hermanos deben estar impacientes –**dijo mirando hacia el auto. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto se fueron, entré y me fui a buscar al traga libros… digo Jasper… Fue fácil de encontrar, ya que estaba justo donde me indicó Rose. Caminaba de un lado a otro, frente al escritorio con varios libros alrededor. Anotaba no sé que cosa en una libreta, muy concentrado.

**-Hola -**se sobresaltó, dejando caer su pluma y la libreta-. **Discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte… Soy Alice –**le dije tendiéndole la mano-.

-**Sé quien eres, la amiga de Rose –**dijo muy serio. No había notado que lo era-. **Comenzamos. ¿Cuál es tu principal problema?**

-**¿No es obvio? El algebra –**dije un poco… molesta. ¿No se supone que él me ayudaría?-.

-**Me re****fería a algo más específico –**dijo algo tenso y nervioso.

-**¡Aah! Siendo sincera,**** no comprendo nada de nada. Para empezar, ¿por qué tienen que mezclar las letras con los números? De por sí, los números ya son complicados… -**le dije un poco más relajada.

**-Veo que tendremos que empezar desde el principio, lo que quiere decir que vamos a ocupar mucho tiempo –**me dijo. Dime otra cosa que no sepa ya**- Me gustaría hacer un trato contigo…**

**-Oh… Te aclaro al tiro que no tendré una cita contigo –**le dije tratando de que no se molestara. Pero, ¿quién se creía y por qué estaba sonriendo?-.

**-Nada de eso… Alice, ¿prometes guardarme un secreto? –**preguntó esperanzado. ¡Secretos! Los amo.

**-Sí, soy buena guardando secretos. Te escucho **–dije algo impaciente. Ya tenía curiosidad-.

-**Mira, hay una chica que me gusta, pero ella ni voltea a verme… Así que me preguntaba si… tú podrías ayudarme con eso –**dijo susurrando la última parte.

-**No entiendo como yo te puedo ayudar **–le dije sin comprender. ¡No me haría pasar por su novia!-.

**-Me gustaría cambiar mi imagen, y por lo que he escuchado de Rose, sé que tú eres la indicada en eso **–dijo avergonzado. ¡Por fin tenía un reto! Casi saltaba de la emoción. Los makeover son mi actividad favorita, después de las compras-.

-**Me halaga que me lo pidas a mí… -.**

-**Sólo… ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –**yo asentí- **Que nadie se entere…**

**-Pero si todos lo van a notar cuando te haga el cambio **–le dije un poco confundida. Nadie pasa desapercibido después de que cae en mis manos. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Edward y Bella, de no ser por mi, el jamás la hubiese notado.

-**Por eso quiero que el cambio sea paulatino, no de un día para el otro. Deseo ver como los demás van tomando mi camb**i**o **–dijo avergonzado. Con lo que me encantan los cambios drásticos… pero ni modo, al cliente lo que pida-.

-**Si así lo quieres, trataré de ser lo mas sutil posible. ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para el resultado final? –**le pregunté. Era necesario saberlo.

**-¿Qué te parece después de los exámenes finales? El día del baile de fin de curso…**

**-Perfecto, pero tu de verdad me tienes que ayudar con el algebra. Tendrás mucha paciencia conmigo.**

**-Te prometo que sacarás las mejores notas de toda tu vida -**me tendió la mano junto con una gran sonrisa-.

-**T****rato hecho Jasper –**dije mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo bueno iba a salir de todo esto-.

**-Ahora si, empecemos a estudia**r –dijo mientras me ofrecía una silla-.

-**S****i** –afirmé mientras le sonreía-. **En la próxima reunión, será tu turno de aprender.**

**-Con gusto la escucharé señorita –**me dijo educadamente. Le sonreí-.

Así pasamos el resto del sábado, tratando de aprender lo que era una 'consonante', que según Jazz, era lo primero que debía aprender. Sin embargo, el pobre terminó todo frustrado al ver que no entendía casi nada. Así que decidió que sólo eso sería por hoy. Me llevó a mi casa amablemente. Durante todo el camino, estuvimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, mientras habría la puerta, me habló.

-**Alice, gracias por aceptar ayudarme… -**dijo con un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

**-No, gracias a ti por tener tanta paciencia conmigo… siempre termino desesperando a todos… y no sé muy bien por qué –**le dije también un poco avergonzada. Según ellos, decían que era porque tenía demasiada energía acumulada.

**-Hasta mañana Alice –**me dijo mientras salía del auto-.

-**Jasper, que no se te olvide que mañana te toca a ti ser el alumno –**sonrió ante mi comentario, y luego se fue.

¡Genial! Por fin había encontrado mi reto personal. Este chico va a necesitar un milagro para que alguien se fije en él. Sólo quisiera averiguar por qué tanto secreto. Pero no voy a desesperarme, lo descubriría, como que mi nombre es Marie Alice Cullen.

* * *

AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO CORREGIDO, TENGO QUE DARLE LAS GRACIAS A UNA LINDA CHICA QUE ME ESTA HACIENDO EL FAVOR EDITAR EL FIC. APLAUSOS PARA **PaiitoCullen13.**

**kisses**

**brii  
**


	2. Comienza la operación

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados a continuación, no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de la Sra. Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 02: **Comienza la operación

**Alice POV**

**-Buenos días familia **–dije entrando en la cocina. Mi papá y mis hermanos ya estaban desayunando. Mamá estaba sirviéndome mi comida-.

-**Parece que alguien amaneció de mejor humor hoy **–dijo sonriendo mi papi-.

-**Sí, decidí que no valía la pena seguir molesta por mi castigo, así que de ahora en adelante, pondré más de mi parte –**les respondí, dejando a todos sorprendidos por mi madurez. Emmett explotó en carcajadas.

-**Alice, deja las bromas y empiézate a quejar como siempre –**dijo mi hermano todavía riéndose-.

-**No es broma, de verdad. Ya entendí que mis papas tienen razón **–le dije a Emmett. En realidad no era verdad, pero si ellos lo creen, me levantaría el castigo antes de lo previsto-. **De hecho, hoy me iré más temprano con Jasper**.

**-Sabía que mentías, lo que tú quieres es ver a tu novio **–dijo el idito que tengo como hermano. Era tan temprano, ¿y ya iba a empezar con las bromas? Escuché que alguien se atragantaba con la comida, y resultó ser mi papá-.

**-¿Có-cómo?** –preguntó tartamudeando. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- **¿****Cómo que tienes novio, jovencita? Además, estás castigada, y al único que puedes ir a visitar es a tu tutor –**dijo un poco molesto. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de Emmett y sus comentarios.

-**N****o tengo novio papi, el tonto de mi hermano se la ha pasado diciendo que Jasper es mi novio –**dije tranquilamente. Era algo que nunca pasaría, ni siquiera en un mundo paralelo-. **Así que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla.**

**-Bueno chicos, cambiando de tema… ¿cómo les fue ayer en sus citas? –**preguntó mi madre tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-**S****in comentarios –**dijo Edward con las manos en sus ojos-.

**-¡Yo les cuento, yo les cuento! –**dijo Emmett levantando la mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro- **Estuvo todo muy divertido. Primero, fuimos a cenar. Cuando llegó la mesera, casi se come con los ojos a Edward, y Bella se puso celosa. Logró calmarla, pero cuando llevó la cuenta, también venía el número telefónico de la mesera. Bella no lo soportó, y le gritó, haciendo que nos corrieran del Restaurant. La pobre Bells se la pasó toda el camino al bar muriéndose de vergüenza, así que en cuanto conseguimos mesa en el este, se puso a beber como una loca –**dijo haciendo un pausa. Sabía que la historia iba por mal camino, pues Bella más alcohol, era un desastre seguro-. **Mi hermano trató de convencerla de que se dejara de beber, pero no pudo. Ella se enojó con él y se fue a bailar con Rose. Hasta ahí, iba casi todo bien. Cuando creímos que ya se estaba calmando la situación –**dijo haciendo suspenso. Presentía que venía lo peor-, **decidimos que era hora de irnos. Pero nos dimos cuenta que mi cuñadita estaba bailando con un tipo muy pegadito. Nunca imaginé ver a Edward agarrarse a golpes con ese tipo. Finalmente, mi hermanito salió bien librado, pero el otro terminó con un ojo morado, y Bella con el tobillo torcido, ya que se le ocurrió separarlos. Fue lo más emocionante que había visto hace mucho tiempo –**dijo terminando su relato. ¡Valla historia que me perdí!-.

**-Hijo, ¿estás bien? –**dijo mi padre entrando de inmediato en su papel de médico- ¿**dónde te golpeó?**

**-Estoy bien, tengo un par de moretones en el hombro, por lo demás estoy perfectamente. Gracias Emm, por preocuparlos –**dijo un poco molesto Edward-.

**-Para eso estamos los hermanos –**respondió muy sonriente-.

El resto de la mañana, me la pasé pensando por donde tenía que empezar con Jasper. En definitiva, su ropa. Pareciera que usara la ropa de su abuelo. ¿Los pantalones a la cintura? Eso sería lo primordial. Lo siguiente sería darle unos productos para su piel, hoy en día es un crimen que alguien de nuestra edad tenga barritos en su cara habiendo tantos tratamientos para la piel. Sí, eso será lo que veríamos.

Llegué a la casa de los Hale a eso de las dos de la tarde, preparada para iniciar la primera fase de 'Transformado al erudito en alguien bonito'.

-B**ien Jazz, para comenzar, tengo que ver tu armario –**le dije mientras estábamos en su habitación 'estudiando'-.

-**¿Para qué te preocupas de mirar mi armario? –**preguntó algo nervioso.

**-Para saber que puedo salvar de tus cosas –**dije, aunque no creía realmente que eso fuera posible-.

-**S****i es para eso, de acuerdo. Pero por favor, si te vas a deshacer de algo, primero pregúntame-.**

**-Tranquilízate, sólo voy a revisar tus ropas, no a destruir tu casa –**dije tratando de que no se sintiera incómodo por ver su ropa-.

**-Entonces ve -**abrió la puerta de su armario y después de eso, todo se volvió negro-.

.

.

.

**-Alice, ¡despierta Alice! –**dijo una hermosa voz. ¿De donde venía?- ¡**Alice! –**dijo un poco más fuerte, y sentí un fuerte olor a… ¿alcohol?

**-¿Qué ocurrió? Sólo recuerdo los pantalones blancos más horribles que he visto en mi vida. Luego te veo a ti, y ¿por qué me estás abrazando? –**dije tratando de incorporarme.

**-Ay, lo siento –**dijo mientras me soltaba. De no ser por la alfombra, me hubiera dado un buen golpe-. **Lo siento de nuevo… por cierto, esos pantalones blancos son míos –**dijo un poco sonrojado-.

-**D****iscúlpame tu a mi, no debí criticar así tu ropa, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco –**me disculpé, cuando de cómo una loca se tratara, comencé a reírme.

**-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Tan duro te pegaste? –**preguntó mientras yo reía aún más intensamente.

**-¿Te das cuenta que todo el tiempo estamos pidiendo disculpas? –**pregunté. Él lo entendió de inmediato, y empezó a reír. La alegría que desprendía al sonreír, me hacia sentir muy bien.

-**T****ienes razón, hay que hacer otro trato. Desde ahora, nada de disculpas, y sólo la verdad. No importa si creamos que puedan ofender al otro, ¿qué te parece? –**dijo con una sonrisa, extendiendo la mano.

**-De acuerdo, entonces puedo ser cien por ciento sincera sobre tu ropa –**el asintió-. **Pues… ¡es horrible! La ropa de mi abuelo es más moderna, Jazz… tendremos que renovar completamente tu guardarropa. ¿Te parece bien? –**pregunté. Se quedó un momento en silencio.

-**Tu mandas, Alice. Pero, ¿estás segura que toda mi ropa se tiene que ir? –**me preguntó algo triste.

-**Creo que podemos hacer una excepción con un par de camisas. De hecho, esta es bonita –**le dije señalando una que tenía muy bien doblada-**, y nunca te la has puesto. Tiene la etiqueta –**dije reprendiéndolo con la mirada-.

-**La verdad, no lo sé. Mi hermana me la regaló para mi cumpleaños, el mes pasado. Pero nunca se me ocurrió ponérmela… -**dijo un poco avergonzado.

-**Bueno… para empezar, ¿qué tal si te la pones mañana para la escuela? –**le propuse.

**-Pero no tengo nada que convine con ella… -**dijo mientras se me ocurrió una genial idea.

**-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que ir de ¡compras! –**dije muy emocionada, hasta creo que asusté a Jasper- **Tenemos que hacer compras, eso si, no compraremos más pantalones blancos ni chalecos de abuelito, ¿entendido? –**el asintió. Yo creo que, mínimo, tenía veinte chalecos distintos, uno más feo que el anterior- **Dame cinco minutos, para hacer una lista de lo que debemos comprar… -**dije tomando un lápiz y una hojita.

_Lista de esenciales de ropa por Alice Cullen:_

_*Piezas en colores sólidos, tonos oscuros y líneas sencillas._

_-3 Pantalones de corte recto, entallados, a la medida negro, azul, marrón o beige (blancos no)._

_-5 playeras de diferentes colores._

_-2 pantalones de mezclilla de estilos diferentes._

_- 1 traje color oscuro._

_- 1 chaqueta en piel o gamuza._

_-_**Listo, léela y dime que te parece –**le propuse mientras le pasaba la lista. Se tomó su tiempo.

**-¿Dónde se supone que voy a guardar todo esto? No cabe nada en mi armario, Alice… -**dijo algo preocupado.

-**Oh no, no seas tonto… claro que cabrá, recuerda que mucha de tu ropa se irá –**dije reprimiendo una sonrisa-.

**-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? Por favor, no la vayas a tirar a la basura… -.**

-**La pienso donar, no soy tan desconsiderada… -**dije, aunque pensándolo bien, debería quemarla. Es un crimen que alguien más se la ponga- **Ya, vamos al centro comercial, que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lo cierren…**

**-Pero si todavía faltan cinco horas… -**dijo despreocupado. ¡Yo pensé que teníamos más tiempo!

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando apareció Rose.

-**¿Adónde van ustedes dos, tan misteriosos? –**preguntó, mientras yo pensaba alguna excusa rápida que decirle.

-**V****amos a comprar unos libros que Alice necesita –**dijo salvándonos Jasper. Su idea fue brillante, tanto, que al parecer, Rose le creyó-.

-**Oh, está bien… vayan –**dijo dejándonos pasar. Estábamos yéndonos, cuando me llamó-. **Hey, Alice…**

**-¿Si, Rose? –**dije un poco nerviosa. Se suponía que no podía ir al centro comercial durante un mes completo.

-**L****lamaron de tu casa, diciendo que no podían venir por ti, así que Jasper te llevará.**

**-Gracias por avisarme. ¡Nos vemos! –**me despedí, y salí huyendo, antes de que dijera algo más.

**-Bien, esta será un tarde divertidísima, Jazz –**dije sonriéndole, una vez que ya habíamos llegado-.

**-Querrás decir larguísima –**dijo mientras entrábamos al centro comercial. Y yo no pude evitar reírme de su expresión-.

* * *

seguimos con la edicion, bueno paiitocullen13 q esta haciendo un magnifico trabajo editanlo, por el momento yo no tengo nada nuevo que decir

nos leemos prontooo

kisses y abraxos

**brii**


	3. compras!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados a continuación, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama de esta historia.

**Nota: **Quiero explicarles que este capítulo, tuve que hacerlo de diferentes puntos de vista, debido a la situación. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 03: **¡Compras!

**Gerente de Ventas POV**

Las ventas de la tienda habían descendido mucho últimamente, pero hoy ha sido el peor día de todos. Eran las 16:30 Hrs., y sólo había logrado hacer una venta muy pequeña. Si en quince minutos no venía nadie, cerraría temprano. Había recostado mi cara sobre el mostrador cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. ¡No lo podía creer! Estaba salvada, mi salvadora había llegado. Alice -compra todo- Cullen estaba aquí.

Esta chica es la mayor compradora que he conocido en mis quince largos años de ser vendedora. Tenía días sin venir, ya me tenía algo preocupada, ya que por lo menos cada dos venía de compras. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin venir. Incluso, cuando se rompió una pierna faltó. Esos días, hizo que un muchacho bastante musculoso (creo que era su hermano), la cargara por toda la tienda. Fue muy divertido ver cómo ella ordenaba hacia donde moverse.

En cuanto se acercó a mí, puse la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

**-Alice, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Creímos que te había pasado algo -**dije mientras me fijaba que venía acompañada de un muchacho con chaleco de abuelito y lentes muy gruesos-…

**-Es que sí pasó algo muy grave… -**respondió algo despacio. Yo sólo bromeaba, y ahora en verdad estaba preocupada- **Mis papás me castigaron y cancelaron todas mis tarjetas. ¿Cierto que es la cosa más horrible que te puede pasar? -**preguntó muy en serio. Tuve que quitar las ganas de reírme por su _tragedia._

**-Tranquila linda, ya pasará, y de seguro te las devolverán pronto -**dije tratando de consolarla. Me daba mucha ternura esa chica. A simple vista, la podrías confundir con una nenita debido a su baja estatura-.

**-¡Tu si me comprendes! Angi, por favor, no le digas a mis papás que he venido, ¿si? -**dijo alargando la 'i' y poniendo una carita muy tierna. ¿Cómo negársela?

**-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -**dije muy creíblemente. Mientras compren, me cortaba la lengua si quería-.

**-¡Gracias! Eres un amor… Jasper, vamos. Tenemos mucho que comprar, y tan poco tiempo -**dijo con un suspiro. Se dio media vuelta jalando a su acompañante. Me compadecí del chico, se veía que lo iba a torturar el resto de la tarde-.

**Alice POV**

Una vez a salvo de que me atraparan comprando, decidí que seria bueno buscar una imagen para Jazz. Por algo debía empezar, y ya lo sabía.

**-Jasper, tienes diez minutos para encontrar un conjunto que te pondrías en una cita con… -**dije dejando inconclusa la frase. Él no me había dicho el nombre de la chica que le gustaba- **Hey, me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé por quien quieres hacer todo esto -**le dije pensando… esta era la oportunidad para averiguar su secreto, ya que estaba con la guardia baja-.

**-Eso no importa, Alice -**dijo mirando hacia el suelo-.

**-Claro que importa, ¿qué tal si a la chica le gustan los raperos, y a ti te visto como Rock Star? ¿Entiendes el dilema? -**le pregunté tratando de conseguir al menos una pista. Me moría por saber.

**-Es muy normal, no sigue ninguna tendencia de ese tipo -**respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas-.

**-Entonces, ¿de qué tipo? -**le pregunté, tratando de conseguir más información. Ya me acercaba a la verdad…

-**A ella le encanta estar al último grito de la moda -**describió, y con ese dato, ya reducía mi lista a una tercera parte de lo que eran antes-.

**-Entonces, ¿qué tal si en vez de hacer el cambio por ella, lo haces por ti? Digo, utilizando ropa que te guste, y te sientas cómodo. Además, pienso que si alguien se fija en ti, va a ser por quien eres, y no por lo que usas -**le dije, sorprendida de mis propias palabras-.

**-Gran idea Allie -**dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y yo me preguntaba si en verdad me había llamado 'Allie', pero al ver mi cara de confusión, siguió-. ** Lo sien… -**se interrumpió, pues recordó el trato que teníamos- **¿te parece bien que te diga así?**

**-Me agrada como suena, puedes llamarme así si lo prefieres -**dije sonriéndole-. **Yo te diré Jazz.**

**-Creo que tenemos otro trato -**me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

**-SÍ, pero ya, ¡vamos a dejar de perder tiempo! Busca un conjunto que te guste, y que te sientas cómodo. Mientras, me daré algunas vueltas. Tu tiempo empieza ahora.**

**-Pero es muy poco tiempo, ¿cómo se supone que -**lo interrumpí, antes de que siguiera-…

**-Tu tiempo corre, Jazz -**en cuanto dije esto desapareció. ¡Qué exagerado! Yo puedo crear un conjunto en la mitad de tiempo-.

_Diez minutos después…_

-**Bien Jazz, muéstrame **-dije mientras él salía del vestidor con un pantalón gris, que al parecer, eran dos tallas más grandes que la de el. También traía una camisa gris con blanco con botones, que tenía mal abotonados y encima, un sweater negro tejido. Estaba descalzo. Siendo sincera, podría haberlo hecho mucho peor-.

**-Y, ¿qué di-dices? **-debía de estar muy nervioso, pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tartamudear.

**-Lo hiciste**... -le respondí dejando incompleta la frase. No encontraba palabras-.

**-Por favor, sé honesta, quedamos en ser sinceros entre nosotros -**dijo, y no me quedó otra que hacerle caso-.

**-Tu lo pediste. Primero, no conoces tu talla de ropa, porque parece que te pusiste una carpa encima. El color del pantalón es lindo, la camisa tal vez se apreciaría mejor si estuviese fajada y los botones en su lugar **-me interrumpió-…

**-No tenia mucho tiempo **-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros-.

-**Lo que si te falló, fue el sweater, ¿por qué te aferras a la ropa de abuelo?**

**-Es que son muy cómodos -**se defendió-.

**-Pues sí, Jazz. Pero para eso están los estilos más juveniles. Ahora, es mi turno de vestirte -**me giré hacia el perchero que tenia detrás y le entregué varias piezas de ropa que yo había elegido-**. Toma, pruébatelo y no te quejes. En seguida te traigo más -**dije mientras me escabullía a los percheros, haciendo tiempo para que se cambiara-.

**Jasper POV**

Esta había sido la tarde mas larga de mi vida. Ya me había probado como treinta pantalones, cincuenta camisas, veinte chaquetas y todavía seguía lloviendo ropa en mi cabeza, que caía por encima de la puerta del vestidor. En fin, se podría decir que me había medido hoy mas ropa diferente de la que en toda mi vida he utilizado. Comprar nunca me ha agradado, pero la verdad tenía mucho que no me la pasaba tan bien. Es muy divertido ver a Alice cargar en sus diminutos brazos toda esa cantidad de ropa, aunque lo mejor es ver sus expresiones cuando algo le gustaba como se me veía.

**-Vamos Jazz, es el último conjunto de hoy -**dijo haciendo ojitos-.

**-¿Cómo que por hoy? -**le pregunté. Era verdad que la estaba pasando bien, pero aún así estaba muy cansado. No me creía capaz de soportar otro día como este.

**-Sí, por hoy será todo. Creo que ya conseguimos lo que necesitábamos para la primera etapa de tu transformación. En todo caso, tendremos que comprar más cosas cuando llegue la temporada nueva, que es un poquito antes que tu resultado final -**terminó tomando aire. Quise gritar en cuanto escuché eso, pero al único que podía culpar, era a mí, pues yo le pedí ayuda, así que tendría que soportarlo-.

-**Bien -**fue todo lo que dije-.

**-Jazz, ¿viste la hora? Debería de estar en mi casa -**dijo, y miré el reloj. Tenía razón-.

**-Andando -**es ese momento, nos dirigimos a pagar, dejando a la gerente de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, debido al total que marcaba la máquina registradora, y claro, por el hueco en mi billetera.

En el camino, veníamos muy silenciosos. Sólo se escuchaba la música que emitía la estación de radio que Alice había sintonizado. Ella estaba muy callada y pensativa. De seguro estaba asustada por que la castigarían por llegar tarde a casa.

-**Alice, ¿estas bien? No es muy común de ti estar tan seria -**ella se volteó y pude notar que tenía la mirada algo decaída. Trató de sonreírme, pero solo logró levantar un poco las comisuras de sus labios-. **Si es por tus padres, puedo decirles que nos retrasamos por mi culpa.**

**-Creo que eso no ayudaría, Jazz. Si les cuentas que te estoy ayudando con tu cambio de imagen, sabrán que los desobedecí de todos modos, yendo de compras** -lo decía como si fuese un crimen imperdonable-.

**-No les pienso decir eso, les diré que cuando fuimos a comprar los libros, al auto se le pinchó una llanta y el asistente tardó mucho en traerme el repuesto, y con eso queda todo resuelto -**le dije tratando de que subiera el ánimo. No me gustaba verla decaída-.

**-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?** -dijo con una gran sonrisa. Era tan linda cuando lo hacía…

-**Obviamente, después de todo, es mi culpa que llegues tarde…**

**-Solo que hay un ligero inconveniente con tu excusa -**dijo, y yo no entendí cual, por lo que esperé a que me dijera-. **No compramos ningún libro…**

**-Claro que sí -**saqué debajo del asiento varios libros-** Ayer después de dejarte en tu casa y ver lo terriblemente mala que eres con las matemáticas, decidí ir a comprar estos libros para que te apoyaras en ellos en tu casa. No quiero que te retrases por ayudarme** -para cuando termine de decir esto, ya había detenido el auto frente a su patio-.

**-Jazz, gracias** -dijo mientras se me acercaba y me daba un abrazo-. **Tu piensas en todo, en serio muchísimas gracias -**agradeció mientras se separaba de mí, alejando su dulce fragancia, dejándome totalmente paralizado de la impresión-**. Jazz, vamos adentro, porque si les digo a mis padres lo de la llanta, no me van a creer. Pero a ti sí** -me pidió cuando tomaba mi mano. Si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiese quedado congelado por lo menos, una hora-.

Después de hablar con los padres de Alice, me invitaron a cenar, y aunque me hubiera encantado quedarme, me tuve que negar ya que Rose estaba sola en casa y era algo tarde. Alice me despidió.

**-Bien Jazz, recuerda ponerte la camisa que te regaló Rose para la escuela, por cierto, nos reuniremos después de esta para estudiar. ¿Qué te parece? -**dijo con un solo hilo de voz.

**-Perfecto** -dije sonriendo, aunque para ella, estaría libre aunque fuesen las tres de la madrugada-.

-**También me preguntaba si puedo hacerte una cita con el dermatólogo, para ver que podemos hacer con las marcas de acné en tu piel -**lo decía como si me fuese a ofender-.** Me has ahorrado mucho tiempo, Jazz, debido a que te has brincado el paso tres por completo** -dijo mientras pensaba… no recordaba haber hecho nada después del acuerdo-.

**-¿Paso tres?** -pregunté mientras me subía al auto y por alguna razón, se puso algo colorada.

-**Tu cuerpo** -esa respuesta me confundió más-.

**-Claro, no tendrás que ir al Gimnasio, tu ya estas bastante bien** -y dicho esto, entró a su casa corriendo, dejándome analizando esa frase-.

Esa noche solo pensé en Alice y sus últimas cinco palabras.

**Nota de la 'corregidora': **Así es, gente. Yo no beteo, corrijo. Sería muy cínico llamarme a mi beteadora, si soy yo precisamente quien necesita que alguien corrija mis historias. Sin embargo, he querido yo encargarme de revisar esta historia. Porque promete, tiene una genial trama, y lo más importante, porque a mí me gusta. Es un honor hacerlo, y me emociona demasiado. Nada, sólo eso. Por si les interesa, les escribe PaiitoCullen13. Me hago un poco de spam ;) Disfrútenla, como yo lo hago leyéndola y corrigiendola :D

**como podran darse cuenta en este capitulo son mas claras las ideas de jazz claro que siempre an sido muy obvias jeje, y nuestra duendecilla compradora compulsiva esta conociendo al verdadero y lindo jasper, por fin pude acercarlos un poco**

**plis dejenme sus comentarios para eso esta el boton de abajo**

**los kiero y gracias por su apoyo**

**kisses brii**


	4. ciega? para nada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia, sin embargo, es mía.

**Capítulo 04:**

**Alice POV**

La primera etapa de la transformacion de Jasper, había salido mejor que nunca. Al principio estuvo algo retraído a los cambios, pero con el transcurso de las compras, me tuvo más confianza y me mostró una cara de el que no conocía. Jasper es una de las personas más agradables que he conocido. Y agradecía que él hubiera ocupado el puesto de tutor, ya que gracias a eso, estamos donde estamos. Siendo amigos. Me encantaba que fuera tan diferente a todos, es un chico tan tierno y simpático… Jamás me aburro cuando estamos juntos, ha logrado hacer que le entienda a las matemáticas, y ni yo puedo creerlo.

Todo el mundo había notado su cambio de vestir, y curiosamente, era justo lo que él no quería, pero, ¿como no notarlo? Ahora toda su ropa holgada y la de viejito había desaparecido. Viste con lo último de la moda, haciendo que luzca genial.

La verdad, me sorprendí mucho la primera vez que lo vi sin camisa, el día que fuimos de compras. Jazz tiene un físico increíble que, la verdad, dejaría a cualquier chica babeando y a los hombres verdes de envidia. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la primera etapa, y al parecer, la mayoría se ha acostumbrado a verlo con su nueva ropa (aunque yo ya no la considero nueva). En la próxima semana empiezan los repasos para prepararnos para los exámenes finales así que nos tenemos que apurar con la etapa dos: rostro.

-**Alice, ¿entendiste el problema? **–dijo señalando el cuaderno. Como todas las tardes, nos encontrábamos en su casa tratando de que mi mente entendiera por completa la tortura que es el algebra.

**-Creo que sí, aunque estaría más segura si me lo vuelves a explicar **–dije mintiendo un poco. Me fascinaba como Jazz me explicaba las actividades que venían en los libros, lo hacía ver tan fácil… Y su voz transmite una sensación tan única, tan melodiosa…

**-Bien **–dijo soltando una hermosa carcajada-. **Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es despejar... –**continuó con su explicación, hasta terminarla. Intenté resolverlo, y al parecer, lo había logrado.

-**Ya terminé de resolverlo, ¿esta bien? –**le pregunté un poco insegura, pasándole el cuaderno.

**-Esta perfecto, Allie. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? –**dijo haciendo que se me escapara una sonrisa. ¿En verdad lo había hecho bien?

**-No me estas mintiendo, ¿verdad? -**normalmente todo el mundo me mentía cuando era mas pequeña, para que yo tuviera lo que quisiera. Con el tiempo deteste eso, ya que nunca sabía cuando eran sinceros conmigo. Y necesitaba saber si mi ejercicio estaba correcto.

**-Sí, ¡claro que sí! Creo que a este paso, ya no necesitaras mi ayuda, es decir, que tendrás más tiempo para ti y no tendrás que pasar todos los días aquí –**me explicó con una bella sonrisa. Se suponía que debería de estar feliz por eso, pero sentía todo lo contrario, y no sabia porque.

**-¡Oh! Que bien**-dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero como no pude cambie rápidamente de tema-… **Jazz, ya faltan dos semanas para fin de curso, así que pensaba que era hora de la siguiente etapa, ¿no crees? **–faltaban sólo dos semanas para que terminara todo… ¿por qué parecía tan poco tiempo?

**-Cierto, y dime, ¿en qué consiste la segunda parte de tu tortura? -**dijo con afán de molestarme, pero me hizo sonreír.

-¿**Recuerdas cuando te dije que deberíamos ir con un dermatólogo para que te ayudara a limpiar tu piel? Y también quiero que vayamos al oculista, y ver que podemos hacer con tus anteojos de botella –**dije acordándome lo que teníamos que hacer-.

**-Si tu crees que es necesario, iré –**dijo con cierto aire de resignación-.

**-En cuanto llegue a mi casa, le pediré a mi papá que me de los números de los mejores médicos de aquí para sacarte una cita con ellos. Ojala, lo mas pronto posible **–le dije sin tomar aire-.

**-No tienes por qué molestar a tu padre con esto, creo que lo puedo hacer yo **–me dijo un poco avergonzado-.

**-Mira Jasper, creí que ya habías entendido que se hacen las cosas como yo digo, así que no me retes **–le dije sabiendo que sedería-.

**-Tu ganas **–dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

**-Siempre gano –**dije sonriendo, y él lo hizo también-.** Creo que ya es hora que me vaya a casa, más tarde te llamo para avisarte, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Claro -**me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ya era costumbre para mi con todas las personas que eran mis amigos, pero solo con él me sentía tan bien cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué era esa sensación de felicidad?_'_

-**¡Nos vemos! –**me despedí mientras salía de su cuarto.

**.**

.

Estábamos cenando, y papá acababa de llegar. Creo que era el momento de pedirle los teléfonos de los médicos para Jasper.

**-Papi, ¿podrías darme los números del dermatólogo y oculista de tu hospital? **–le dije mientras le hacia un puchero, pero sabía que no pondría ninguna objeción.

**-Si, claro, pero ¿para que los necesitas? ¿Tienes problemas a la vista? ¿Y para qué quieres ir al dermatólogo, si tienes una piel muy bella? **–preguntó rápidamente. ¿Por qué tendía que ser tan preguntón? Tendría que decirle la verdad, no me gustaba mentirles.

**-Peque, ¿te estás quedando ciega? ¡Lo sabía! Por eso te tardas tanto frente al espejo **–dijo Emmett con una sonrisa estúpida. No podía perder una oportunidad para humillarme-.

**-Cállate, el único ciego de esta casa eres tú, mira que vestirse con ese color tan feo **–le reproché, señalando su vestimenta. En realidad, era preciosa. Yo misma se la había comprado, como casi todo su guardarropa. Pero la única arma que tenía para defenderme-.

**-Chicos, basta. Alice, dime para qué los necesitas –**dijo papá salvándonos de un lío-.

-**Oh, es para un amigo –**le respondí, rogando para que no me preguntara quien-.

**-¿Quién? –**preguntó interesado, y estuve apunto de pegarme en la frente.

**-Ya te lo dije, un amigo me pidió el favor de pedirte los teléfonos –**le respondí, tomando un poco de jugo-.

**-Están apuntados en el mi directorio telefónico, puedes tomarlos de ahí -.**

**-¡Gracias! –**exclamé, agradeciendo que sabía respetar mi intimidad.

Después de media hora más cenando y de burlas por parte de mi hermano, hice las citas para el siguiente día en la tarde justo después de la escuela así no perderíamos todo el día, aunque no me molestara estar con él. Tomé mi celular que mis papás me habían regresado al ver el progreso que llevaba en mis clases con Jasper.

El teléfono sonó 4 veces y estaba a punto de colgar cuando respondieron.

**-Diga –**dijo una voz femenina. Había contestado Rose-.

-**Rose, soy Alice **–le dije lentamente mientras pensaba que decirle, para que me pasara a su hermano-.

**-¡Duende! ¿Qué sucede para que me llames a esta hora? –**preguntó un poco somnolienta. Y todavía no sabía que decirle.

**-No te preocupes, sólo quería preguntarle algo a Jasper –**le dije la verdad. Dicen que es la mejor política, ¿no?-.

-**Me imagino que es por lo de tus clases con él… -**dijo entendiendo. Ya tenía una excusa.

-**¡Sí! Es por eso… es que tengo una duda, y si no me la explica, creo que no podré dormir.**

**-¡Vaya! Creo que haz cambiado mucho con la ayuda de mi hermano –**imaginé que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-.

**-Eso creo… es un increíble maestro –**y en verdad lo era-.

**-¿Y sabes? Él también ha cambiado, ¡no sabes cuanto! Y todo gracias a ti… -**exclamó contenta. ¿Era verdad lo que decía?

-**¿En serio? –**la verdad, no me imaginaba a Jasper de otra forma… él era tan sincero y seguro conmigo…

**-¡Claro que sí! Allie… gracias –**dijo un poco emocionada. Y yo me preguntaba por qué, si yo no había hecho nada… ella pareció notarlo, así que prosiguió-**. Es que sin tu ayuda, Jazz seguiría encerrado en su caparazón…**

**-Me estás dando mucho crédito, amiga. Yo no he hecho nada, al contrario, es él quien me ayuda a mí –**además su cambio se debía a su amor secreto… y solo él lo sabía-.

**-Como digas, te paso a Jasper. Tengo que arreglarme ya que mi hermoso novio no tarda en venir. ¡Vamos al cine! –**exclamó muy emocionada. La verdad, no entendía como Rose podía estar con una persona como Emmett. En cierto modo, si los mirabas, parecían la pareja perfecta, principalmente por la belleza de ambos. Pero una vez que los conocías de verdad, comprendías que se complementaban a la perfección; Rose, era ruda y tenía un carácter fuerte, Emmett era todo lo contrario, comparable sólo con un oso de peluche.

A veces sentía tanta envidia… yo todavía no encontraba a mi caballero de brillante armadura, y me irritaba ver que ellos tenían algo que yo no… sabía que era muy tonto pensar así, pero seguía pensándolo.

Aún así, soy feliz de verlos juntos, ya que son mis mejores amigos.

**-¿Hola? –**preguntó Jasper. Me dio una sensación rara al escuchar su voz, pero traté de ignorarlo.

-**¡Hola ****Jazz! Ya tengo todo arreglado para que después de la escuela, vayas al oculista y al dermatólogo. Ve preparado –**le conté emocionadamente. ¡Por fin vería sus primeros resultados!-.

**-¿A qué te refieres con preparado? **–preguntó con toque de susto es su voz. Quizá que estuviera pensando…

**-Nada en particular, sólo que por favor, no pongas ningún 'pero' a nada de lo que te pida que hagamos, quiero que confíes en mí… **

**-Alice, ahora eres la persona en la que mas confío, así que no te preocupes –**me dijo imagino que con una sonrisa. El hecho de que confiara en mí más que en otra persona, me agitaba un poco. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? -.

-**Mas te vale que sea cierto lo que dices… Bueno, eso lo sabremos mañana…**

**-A veces me das miedo, ¿sabes? –**sonreí ante su frase.

**-Lo sé, pero por eso te caigo bien… **-dije usando un tono más infantil. Me divertía demasiado con Jazz.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres psíquica o algo así? –**dijo riendo, y contagiándome con su alegría. Ese hombre emanaba emociones, algo que me encantaba.

**-No, sólo que como ya te he dicho antes, yo siempre tengo la razón –**le dije con una sonrisa, mientras me acomodaba en la cama. Presentía que esta conversación no sería tan corta-.

**-Lo sé, por eso confío tanto en ti –**dijo alegremente. Y la verdad, es que yo también lo estaba-.

Pasamos casi una hora más al teléfono, hablando de todo; desde mi avance con el algebra, su cambio de imagen y al final puras boberías. Tanto fue así, que mi padre me obligó a colgar el teléfono, porque ya era muy tarde. Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca. Me sentía tan relajada y a la vez entusiasmada por la segunda fase de Jazz. Además, de que él me confesara que confiaba tanto en mí me puso de un increíble humor. Él, sin duda alguna, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, y estaba muy feliz por eso.

Siento la tardanza! Pero he tenido algunos problemillas :S! Espero que haya quedado bien ^^


	5. Chapter 5

ya saben personajes son de S.M.

la historia mia

* * *

**JASPER POV**

No entendia como el tiempo estaba pasando tan rapido, quedaban solo dos semanas para que terminara todo, estos dias han sido los mejores de mi vida(exceptuando las largas e interminables horas de compras) gracias a alice, a cualquiera desesperaria sus manias y su imperactividad en cambio a mi me encantaba ver sus ataques de alegria y seguridad ante todo, como han cambiado las cosas con ella si nunca le hubiera pedido su ayuda y ella no ocupara la mia todavia seguiria suspirando por ella en las sombras como lo habia estado haciendo desde que la vi por primera vez. Al principio cuando le pedi a alice que me ayudara a cambiar mi imagen era para que ella se fijase en mi pero ahora que tengo su amistad me da miedo echarlo a perder, siento que para ella siempre voy a ser su amigo jasper y nada mas asi que intentare dejar de lado mis sentimientos por ella con tal que la situacion siga igual de bien que en este momento.

Hoy empezaba la segunda etapa de mi "cambio" ibamos de camino al oculista segun alice mis anteojos estaban muy pasado de moda, bueno mas bien que son de viejo de 90 años yo pienso que exajera.

-**I dime estas nervioso-** alice no dejaba de moverse en el assiento del copiloto mientras movia sus dedos contra la ventana al ritmo de la cancion que sonaba en la radio

**-la verdad a estas alturas ya no se qu esperar de tu parte todo mundo se dio cuenta de mi cambio con tan solo utilizar la ropa que tu elegiste asi que no se que vaya a pasar despues de esto-** le conteste lo mas sincero posible

**-ay jazz relajate y si lo notaron es por que se estan dando cuenta de lo que eres**- dijo algo mas pero demasiado bajo para que lo escuchara

**-como que lo que soy**- de verdad no entendian a lo que se referia

**-pues si como te explico mmm-** jugaba con sus dedos buscando la forma de explicarmelo- **es como cuando vas a escoger un libro normalmente primero mirar el exterios asi que si tienes un libro muy llamativo en la portada y uno viejo, descosido y con la pasta toda maltratada por logica miraras primero el llamativo y despues el viejo al final resulta que este es millones de veces mejor que el libro nuevo, ahora si alguien tomara el libro viejo y lo arreglara asiendo que lusca igual de genial que el contenido que libro tendra mas valor ahora, de ahi la expresion de que nunca juzgues un libro por su portada-** termino de decir esto con una sonrisa

**-entonces yo soy un libro viejo**- le rete

-**no bueno si, pero tu interior es tan hermoso y ahora con mi ayuda esta saliendo a la luz**

**-alli exageras no soy hermoso**- me dio tanta pena decir esto

**-claro que lo eres jazz, de hecho eres de las personas mas hermosas que he conocida en toda mi vida, ademas yo nunca digo mentiras-** dijo con firmeza en su voz

El resto del camino al hospital nos quedamos en silencio, bueno yo por que ella iba cantando cada cancion que sonaba en el coche.

**-Jasper Hale puede pasar el doctor lo esta esperando- **la recepcionista era un joven de no mas de 25 años con linda sonrisa

**-gracias-** dijo alice en tono seco y me tomo de la mano dirigienos al consultorio

**-estas bien alice-**le dije mientras cruzabamos la puerta

**-sip, solo que detesto a las mujeres descaradas-** no logre entender su comentario y eso que soy muy listo

**-bien muchachos en que les puedo ayudar**-el medico nos observo a los dos y su mirada se fue directamente a nuestras manos entrelazadas y despues a nuestros rostros, sus ojos nos observaban con incredivilidad, de no ser por su gesto no me hubiese dado cuenta que aun sostenia la mano de alice, bueno mas bien ella a mi y no habia ningun indicio de que la fuese a soltar

**-bueno jazz a desdido que seria bueno cambiar sus anteojos por unos mas modernos-** contesto alice por mi

**-de acuerdo señorita pero creo que seria mejor si deja a su novio que me explique si-** iba a sacarlo de su error pero ella se me adelanto

**-de acuerdo doctor, jazz por que no le dices que es lo que quieres**-me sorprendio que no lo negara pero lo deje pasar

**-la verdad es que yo no se mucho desde chico he utilizado estos anteojos asi que no sabria que nesecito por eso vino conmigo alice.**

**-que te parece muchacho si primero te hago un chequeo general para ver si tu graduacion de lentes esta bien y despues te puedo mostrar unos diseños de estos haber cual te gusta mas.**

**-estoy de acuerdo**

**- bien primero ocupo que te quites tus anteojos y te pares detra de esta maquina colocando tu menton sobre esta parte-**

me quite los anteojos y se los entregue a alice

.

.

**ALICE POV**

Jazz se giro y me entrego sus anteojos, decir que me derreti-congele-derreti-congele al ver sus ojos fue poco, jamas habia visto unos ojos tan perfectos y dulces, sabia que tenia lindos ojos ya que rose tambien los tiene pero no eran nada comparado a los de el. Sabia que de ahora en mas no podria vivir sin verlos, no me equivoque al decir que jazz era hermoso de verdad lo es su rostro es tan perfecto sus ojos le daban sentido a cada una de sus facciones era como ver a un angel.

**-alice de verdad estas bie**n-me pregunto jasper mientras me quitaba de las manos sus anteojos estaba tan concentradra en lo que acababa de descubrir que no me di cuenta de que ya habian terminado

-**sip yas deja de preocuparte es solo que estoy algo asombrada, bien ya estas listo para escoger tus nuevos lente**s-torci la boca al decir esto no queria que Jazz ocultara sus ojos, queria poder mirarlos todo el tiempo

-**eso era justo lo que te estaba diciendo que si me ayudas a escogerlos, hoy andas demasiado abstraida**

**-ya te dije que solo estoy sorprendida, ven vamos a probarte estos**-dije quitando de sus rostro los suyo y deslizandole unos mas modernos lo hice lentamente para poder acariciar su rostro mientras mi corazon bombeaba sangra a mil por hora

-**me gustan estos tu que dices-** si estaban muchisimo mejor que los que tenia pero no me gustaba no apreciar perfectamente sus ojos,

-**bien lucez increible**

**-si a ti te agradan me los llevo**

Pagamos sus anteojos para poder irnos pero cuando ibamos de salida tuve una increible mega ultra idea solo que tenia que desaserme de jazz un momento

-**jazz te puedes adelantar olvide preguntarle algo al doctor voy rapido si**

**-te puedo esperar si quieres**- no tienes que irte si no arruinaras la sorpresa

-**tranquilo no durare ni 2 min.**

**- te espero en el auto**

**-gracias jazz**- estabamos pasando enfrente de la descarada de la recepcionista que se estaba comiendo con los ojos el cuerpo de jazz cuando llegamos asi que aproveche y le di un beso a jazz en la mejilla bueno casi en el borde de su labio, me aleje deprisa por lo que acaba de hacer ya que aunque fue un impulso no me arrepentia y me sentia muy feliz

**-disculpe que lo moleste doctor pero queria saber si es posible que jazz use lentes de contacto- asi yo podre ver sus ojos**

**-creo que no habria ningun problema de que los utilizara mientras los use corrrectamente y sea la graduacion adecuada**

**-genial, y como para cuando estarian listos-** por favor que diga pronto por favor

-**si los pido hoy estarian listos en una semana y media- **yupi

**-gracias, solo le pido que si llega a ver a jasper no le diga nada por es una sorpresa**

**-cuenta con mi discresion, no le dire nada a tu novio**- esta era la segunda vez que lo decia y me agradaba como sonaba- **se notan que se quieren mucho**

**-de verdad**

**-si ambos se miran de una forma tan unica como si nomas estuviran ustedes dos en la habitacion en la que se encuentren.**

**- que amable es doc, regresare en cuanto esten listos los lentes- **sali corriendo de ahi y con una enorme sonrisa por lo que acaba de escuchar y darme cuenta

YO ALICE CULLEN ME HE ENAMORADO DE JASPER HALE

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO A QUE CONTINUARA CON MI HISTORIA, NO ME GUSTA PROMETER ASI QUE NO LES PUEDO DECIR SI ACTUALIZARE PRONTO ANQUE CREO QUE ASI SERA YA QUE TODO AL PARECER ESTA TOMANDO SU LUGAR EN MI MENTE**

**BUENO DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y PORFAS DEJEN REVIEWS, DENME SU OPINION DE COMO QUIEREN QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA, SI QUIEREN MAS DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE JASPER, SI ALGO NO LES PARECE TAMBIEN ESTOY PARA ESCUCHARLAS**

**ESTOY BUSCANDO NUEVA INSPIRACION DE MUSICA ASI QUE ESTARIA ENCANTADA DE OIR SUS GUSTOS**

**ESTE CAP. ESTA DEDICADO A **

iLoveMari

Mrs. Darcy HP

Serena Princesita Hale

xgabuchaxHale

Ayats

pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea

giselacullenswan

**KISSES BRII**


	6. buenas noches

**ES ALGO MUY CORTO MAS BIEN UN COMPLEMENTO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, EN ESPERA DEL SIGUIENTE. ESPERO Y LES AGRADE**

****LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M. YO SOLO SE LOS PIDO UN RATITO PRESTADOS

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía por primera vez en mi vida confundida, yo siempre se que hacer nunca me complico las cosas, simplemente hago lo que siento, si quiero a alguien se lo hago saber, si me cae mal también. Pero qué debo hacer si nunca he tenido sentimientos de he este tipo por nadie, que complicada me estoy volviendo ya me parezco a mis hermanos, bueno más bien a Edward por que Emmett en cuanto vio a rose no se separo de ella hasta que logro conseguir una cita, en cambio si no fuera por mí el pobre de mí mellizo todavía se la viviría mirando a mi súper cuñadita de lejos y espiándola en mis pijamadas.

Basta de mis hermanos, no puede ser que yo a las 2 de la mañana este dando vueltas por mi cama sin poder dormir porque no se qué hacer, simplemente todo a pasado tan rápido simplemente si alguien hace un par de semanas me hubiera dicho que iba a estar perdidamente loquita de amor por Jasper me hubiese reído en su cara y dicho que si no tiene nada inteligente que decir mejor se quedara callado, pero ahora que dilema, decir que me gusta seria mentir, lo adoro, estoy completamente enamorada de él, lo que siento no es solo físico (claro no me quejo de lo hermoso que es al contrario, sobre todo esos profundos ojos azules) es más que eso, es su forma de hacer las cosas tan simples tan relajadas, con todos siempre ando a1000xhora me encantada que el tiempo pase rápido porque significa que puedo hacer más cosas y con el deseo que el tiempo durara mas como si nunca alcanzara.

Sera mejor que me duerma así el tiempo pasara deprisa y podre ver a Jazz pronto

**-Buenas noches Jazzii**- y me quede profundamente dormida

.

.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Porque todo siempre se tiene que complicar, siempre he tratado de hacer las cosas simples todo tiene una solución como las matemáticas por eso me gustan tanto ya que siempre 2+2 siempre es 4, pero con Alice nada tiene sentido siempre es una respuesta completamente diferente, sabía que cuando le pedí ayuda me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo pero no lo pude evitar, la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella durante tanto tiempo fue muy tentadora, además dicen que todo pasa por algo no.

2 de la mañana otra vez, si no es la primera ni la última vez que me desvelo pensando en Alice pero lo de hoy me dejo algo asombrado, sorprendido como dijo ella todo el día, no sé si fue accidente pero me beso casi hoy, no mencionamos nada de eso de regreso del hospital, yo por miedo a que me contestara algo como 'fue un error' o 'Jasper ya imaginas cosas' pero estoy seguro que no imagine nada estuve a casi nada de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quien sabe a lo mejor en realidad estoy dormido y todo esto es un sueño, sea o no prefiero no despertar a un.

Para ser estar dormido me siento muy cansado así que seguiré la corriente

**-Buenas noches Alii**

**

* * *

**

**Este capi va ustedes girls y quiero que sepan que he vuelto para terminar la historia enserio quiero agradecerles mucho por esperarme y seguir leyendome, asi que solo me queda decirles lo mucho que las quiero y estimo. en especial a **

..

pixivanevamp-alice c- swansea

Serena Princesita Hale

**Por que han seguido mi historia desde el inicio**

**kisses brii**

L0nRd3s


	7. Chapter 6

**ALICE POV**

Había pasado ya 4 días desde que jazz a estado usando sus nuevos lentes, si cuando cambio su estilo de ropa todos se le quedaban viendo por el cambio, ahora ha sido mejor, no solo lo miran si no que se acercan a conversar con él, esto tiene su lado positivo y negativo, bueno porque Jasper se está volviendo más sociable, malo porque está pasando menos tiempo conmigo, situación que me pone triste.

Así que tengo que hacer algo para remediar esto, necesitó pasar más tiempo con el por 3 razones

Mi examen minal es dentro de 3 días y aun no me siento lista para aprobarlo

Aun no he descubierto porque o mejor dicho por quien se hizo el cambio de imagen (me mata no saberlo)

Y mas importante de todas que lo extrañoooooo muchisssimoo y tengo que hacer algo para poder estar con el.

A partir de ahora comienza la operación "tiempo con Jazzi"

**-Jazz por fin te encontré**- era verdad todo la mañana me la había pasado buscándolo y las pocas veces que lo miraba se encontraba rodeado de gente (principalmente chicas, ha ofrecidas yo lo vi primero)- **quería saber si hoy podemos estudiar en mi casa en vez de la tuya, veraz es que como últimamente me la paso fuera- **y eso que estoy castigada **– tengo ganas de estar tranquila en mi casa que te parece la idea**

-**Por mi bien Alice, solo que llegare un poco mas tarde de lo normal tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes**

**-No me digas, tienes una cita**- di que no, por favor di que no

**- algo por el estilo pero estaré ahí antes de las 5:30**- tranquila Alice el ira, tarde pero ira asi que trate de sonreir y no hagas una escena

**-bien te espero, me tengo que ir ya Edward me espera en el auto asi que nos vemos-** me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla, aunque no era donde en realidad quería besarlo, me gire y me fui antes de que alguna lagrima se me escapara, esto no estaba bien- **hasta en la tarde jazz**- camine tan rápido que apenas lo logre escuchar

**-nos vemos alii**

**.**

**.**

**-que tienes duende por que estas tan callad**a- porque siempre se da cuenta cuando me pasa algo- **se que algo te pasa por que soy tu mellizo y no no leo la mente solo te conozco mejor que nadie**

**-no pasa nada- **trate de decir mientras trataba de limpiarme la nariz por los mocos que se me salieron cuando llore**- es solo que me estoy enfermando**

-**tu enferma si como no y ahora resulta que Bella es la persona mas agil del mundo- **no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ya que mi cuñadita es buena en muchas cosas pero en lo que se refiere a coordinación manos y pies es todo un desastre- **esa es la Alice que conozco ahora me diras que te sucede**

**-yo a creo que-** es tan difícil decirlo en voz alta-** me enamore**- mi lindo hermanito freno en seco y si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad me hubiera estrellado contra el vidrio- **ten mas cuidado**

**-de quien, te ha hecho algo, mira que si te a puesto una mano encima es hombre muerto nadie lastima a mi hermana favorita sin que pagar las consecuencias**

**-Edward relájate, primero soy tu única hermana, segundo nadie me ha hecho daño ni puesto una mano encima-**que mas quisiera que jazz por lo menos me tomara de la mano**- asi que no hagas tanto drama solo porque sienta algo por alguien**

-**Solo me sorprendí no se supone que estas castigada y que no has tenido tiempo de salir mas que a la casa de ross y Jasp-** no termino su frase ya que al parecer ato los cabos sueltos, claro lo que no esperaba era ver esa sonrisa que hace que se paresca a Emmett- **asi que te gusta el tragalibros**- por que le dije

**-no le digas asi que no es un traga libros solo le gusta tener buenas notas, además no es como piensas el es genial, dulce, inteligente, sensible, educado, tierno, culto, relajado, ..**

**-basta Alice ya entendí te gusta, entonces cual es el problema desde cuando te da miedo decir lo que piensas**

**-no lo se es solo que es Jasper y me da miedo arruinarlo**- miedo es poco pavor, pánico, terror son mejores argumentos

**-porque Alice el seria un tonto si no te apreciara eres de lo mejor y no lo digo por ser familia, enserio lo eres déjate de rodeos y habla con el, que es lo peor que puede suceder**

**-haaa que te parece no hablarme mas, y si lo asusto aun no estoy lista para hacerlo**

**-ahí cambia la cosa, si tu no estas lista para aceptar lo que sientes por el entonces espera tienes tiempo de sobra**- no no lo tengo solo tengo 10 dias para que todo temine, tanto el fin de curso como el resultado final de su cambio de imagen, asi que no tiempo no tengo

**-si tu lo dices, oye que te parece si hoy nos reunimos a ver películas todos en casa para distraerme un poco últimamente ha sido puro estudiar y ocupo un poco de distracción siii porfis porfis porfis, ha que decirles a las chicas y a Emmett además mis papas hoy regresan tarde por la cena de médicos de papa si vamos como ha eso de las 6:30 di que si siii- **y para terminar puchero marca registrada Alice cullen

-**bien si asi vas a regresar a ser la Alice de siempre esta bien**

**-gracias hermanito te adoro eres lo mejor**- asi podre seguir con mi plan

.

.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

Alice se estaba comportando tan rara, desde que tengo mis nuevos lentes y no entendía por que, me dolió tanto decirle que llegaría tarde ya que últimamente no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella pero hoy llegaba Peter mi primo de visita y viene acompañado de su novia Charlotte. Tengo que recogerlos en el aeropuerto asi que por eso no puedo ir antes. Sentí una desesperación cuando me despedí de Alice estoy casi seguro de que se molesto conmigo y quería no tengo que arreglarlo.

...

..

..

No me costo trabajo librarme de mi primo ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo y es uno de mis mejores amigos asi que me daba pena dejarlos solos en casa ya que rose se la ha pasado todo el dia en casa de los cullen y al parecer regresara muy tarde

-no te preocupes hermano, nosotros solo queremos descansar lo que resta del dia asi que tu tranquilo ve a tu cita- Peter siempre tan comprensivo

-**no es una cita en realidad solo me voy a reunir con una amiga a estudiar-**

**-una amiga de la cual no me equivoco estas perdidamente enamorado verdad primito-** si tan bien es muy directo

**-no te puedo ocultar nada a ti cierto, si estoy loco por ella pero no pienso hacer nada ya que nunca pensé siquiera que podríamos llegar a ser tan buenos amigos y no lo pienso arruinar ella me ve como eso un buen amigo asi que no me puedo arriesgar-** amigo odio esa palabra ya que significa que la tengo tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

-**woww y yo pensaba que tu vida era aburridísima y que lo único que te emocionaba eran los libros como has cambiado y no estoy hablando solo físicamente por cierto gran cambio nomas falta tu cabello que esta bajo tres listros de gel, sino mentalmente te ves mas abierto a las personas menos precavido muchísimo mas relajado mira que ya es decir mucho ya que tu eres la persona mas relajada que conozco en mi vida asi que liberte un poco mas y habla con tu amiga y espero que un dia me la presentes como tu novia- t**odo esto me lo dijo tan sinceramente que me ayudo a creer que puedo tener alguna posibilidad con ella- vamos vete que se te hace tarde

-**gracias Peter de verdad eres el mejor primo y amigo que puede pedir-** lo abraze, ya iba saliendo por la puerta- **Alice se llama Alice.**

**..**

**..**

**

* * *

**

los dejo en suspenso hoy, quiero que sepan que estoy tratando de publicar lo mas pronto posible asi que relajesen

Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a una chica super sweet **Rosa** encerio espero y te quiten pronto tu castigo, gracias por seguir mi historia por chicas como tu es por lo que sigo escribiendo, me encantaria poder comunicarme contigo si quieres puedes agregarme al msn ya que al parecer no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, bueno es todo. las quiero

**kisses brii**


	8. Chapter 7

**ALICE POV**

Jazz llego justo a la hora prometida eso nos dejaba con aproximadamente 25 minutos para estudiar y estar a solas juntos antes de que llegaran mis hermanos con mis súper cuñadas.

**-bien Alice que es lo que aun no entiendes-**mi jazzi cada día estaba aprendiendo a vestirse mejor esta noche traía una chaqueta de piel en sima de un suéter verde y unos pantalones color beige que lo hacían lucir súper mega lindo, este conjunto era de los que habíamos comprado el otro día juntos en el centro comercial, me encantaba como se le amoldea a su cuerpo recién descubierto perfecto.

**-Ya lo entiendo casi todo es solo que tengo miedo de olvidarme de todo el día del examen y si me pongo demasiado nerviosa que no puedo sostener mi lápiz y si arruino todo y si repruebo y si y si y si- **no pude decir nada más porque jasper me tomo de los brazos haciendo que me acercara a él y terminaramos abrazados logrando que me dejara de moverme y dar saltitos desesperadamente.

**-tranquila eres muy inteligente todo va a salir bien, tienes una capacidad asombrosa para lograr siempre lo que te propones, porque esta vez debería de ser diferente- **me miro directamente a los ojos**- así que relájate y no te preocupes, yo se que lo vas a lograr, porque hasta donde recuerdo eres Alice Cullen la chica que hizo posible el baile de primavera de año pasado a pesar de los pocos fondos que dio la escuela, la niña que defendía a sus hermanos de otros niños en primaria, la que organizo la guerra de plastilina en el jardín de niños y salió sin ningún castigo,**

**-si fue la mejor guerra de plastilina, salvo que dure 2 días para quitarme los restos del mi cabello**

**-te mirabas toda tierna con trocitos de colores por todas partes, el punto es que desde que recuerdo tu nunca te has dado por vencida**-por primera vez me quede muda quieta, lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente a jazz tratando de procesar todo, el me conocía mejor de lo que creía, siempre ah estado conmigo y yo sin darme cuenta-** estas lista para continuar**- no aun no lo estaba primero

**-Jazz yo**- estábamos demasiado, excesivamente cerca para que me pudiera controlar, así que me tome la libertad de eliminar el pequeño espacio que había entre nuestros rostros, un poquito más y…

**-hermanitaaaa**- EMMETT, porque siempre tiene que llegar alguien en estos momentos, creo que voy a llorar y luego voy a matar al enorme oso que tengo por hermano-** upps interrumpí algo**- no como crees, idiota- **haber haber que está sucediendo aquí, enana porque te tiene abrazada el comelib/Jasper** – hasta ese momento nos dimos cuenta que aun seguíamos abrazados, por inercia me soltó haciendo que callera directito al piso, suerte y había alfombra.

**-lo siento, no fue mi intención soltarte, perdón Alice- **me dio la mano para que me apoyara al levantarme.

**-no pasa nada fue un accidente-** además el único culpable aquí era mi hermano por chismoso

**-Hay que monos se ven así agarraditos de las manos, rose, bells, Eddy la duende ya tiene novio y ya están teniendo su primera reconciliación, te acuerdas rose de la nuestra que momentos-** mi hermano necesita urgentemente un psicólogo. En fila entraron mis cuñadas y Edward, tenía una cara de sorprendido invaluable

**-que como, que, Alice no se suponía que aun no estabas lista para decirle que**- bobo hermano cierra la boca vas a terminar arruinando mi plan, rápido tengo que pensar en algo….

**-que estaba preparada para mi examen-** salvada- **por cierto que no se suponía que llegarían dentro de media hora**- este era un imprevisto poco conveniente.

- sí pero Emmett se estaba poniendo insoportable y quería venir a ver las películas ya- típico del impaciente oso

**-Hey un momento a mi no me eches la culpa que tu ovejita aquí presente**- dijo apuntando a bella, jajá ovejita- **está igual o más desesperada por ver naufrago de nuevo así que no te la agarres nada mas conmigo, así que dejamos de criticar a este hermoso oso y nos ponemos a preparar la película y las palomitas que tengo mucha hambre y dejamos que esta parejita de tortolos recojan sus cosas de "estudio" tranquilamente-** dicho esto salieron dejándonos solos y en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos.

**-Alice lo que paso hace unos minutos antes de – q**ue no diga que fue un error, eso sí que no lo puedo permitir

-**no te preocupes jazz**- me hare la desentendida-** mis hermanos siempre sobreactúan sobre todo Emmett así que olvídalo y vamos a ver esa película.**

**-Bien vamos**- no había soltado su mano desde que me ayudo a levantarme así que lo jale y nos dirigimos con los demás.

**JASPER POV**

Esta noche estaba teniendo demasiadas sorpresas, para empezar no se de donde saque el valor para abrazar y hablarle así a mi Alice, simplemente no pensé en lo que hacia y decía solo me deje llevar por lo que siento , pero la mayor sorpresa fue que estuve a punto de besarla, solo que por mas que trate de decifrar su rostro no pude, me desesperaba no saber que hacer y cuando me decido entra Emmett, creo que ese momento fue uno de los mas incomodos y ala vez mejores de mi vida ya que por una parte solte a alice de golpe haciendo que callera al suelo y por otra parte sus hemanos no dejaban de insinuar que eramos novios y a ellos les parecía bien y asta se entusiasmaron, yo simplemente me quede callado como siempre por mi timidez.

Cuando trate de hablar con alice me dijo que no me preocupara según no había ningún problema, por un momento me dolio hasta que me di cuenta que ella hablaba de sus hermanos y no del casi beso, después de eso nos fuimos tomados de las manos con el resto, desgraciadamente ese gesto me confundía, ya estoy alucinando claro que los amigos se toman de las manos todo el tiempo.

En la sala todos estábamos acomodados en parejas, Alice y yo (que bien suena) nos sentamos en el piso y ella recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas. En realidad yo prácticamente ni mire la pantalla (ya había visto naufrago unas 3 veces) me la pase jugando con su cabello, estaba tan concentrado en ello que me sobresalte cuando Emmett empezó a gritar junto a _Tom Hanks_ WILSON, WILSON, haciendo que todos le arrojáramos palomitas a la cara.

Cuando por fin acabo ni bella ni Edward estaban ahí, Alice se había quedado dormida casi al final mientras que mi dulce e inocente hermana (que yo también puedo ser irónico) estaba prácticamente comiéndose a Emmett.

**-Rose, Emmett, Rose, Emmett **– por mas que quisiera no podía hablar mas alto sin despertar a Alice-** chicos**

**-Por dios cuñadito que no vez que estábamos ocupados, pero ya nos distrajiste así que tienes toda mi atención, en que te puedo servir mi estimadísimo cuñado- **rose lo golpeo**- amor solo trato de ser educado con la familia, mas ahora que anda con la enana**

-** yo no, yo solo quería saber donde queda la habitación de Alice para poder llevarla a la cama**- en cuanto me di cuenta el uso de mis palabras me puse mas rojo que bella cuando se averguenza-

-**Rose que rapidito salió tu hermano primer día de novios y ya quiere llevarse a mi inocente hermanita a la cama**

**-no somos novios, solo amigos-** solo amigos me lamente internamente

**-peor ahora resultaron amigos con derecho, estos muchachos de hoy en mis tiempos-** ridículo apenas es un año mayor que yo y rose es mi gemela-** eramos mas discretos**-golpe-** auch rose de nuevo**

**-por tonto sabes que jazz no quiso decir eso que tu sucia mente entendió así que le explicas donde queda la habitación para que la pueda llevar a D-O-R-M-I-R –**

**-ya entendí amor no todos son como yo, mira cuñadito es la tercera puerta de segundo piso la que es de color rosa y tiene escrito HABITACION DE ALICE en colores fosforescentes, no te pierdes verdad- **movi mi cabeza de lado a lado**- porque yo una vez me perdí si quieres te hago un mapa- **golpe**- rose deja de hacer eso**

**-si dejas de ser idiota lo prometo**

-**pero de verdad me perdi**- este par es perfecto para una comedia, Emmett le hizo un puchero a mi hermana, esta por supuesto lo perdono enseguida, señal de que era mi momento de salida

**-ya entendí, gracias y adiós**_-_ tenia que salir rápido de ahí antes de que se pusiera feo el asunto, cargue a Alli, pesaba menos que una muñeca de trapo

-ultima cosa jasper- esta es la primera vez que lo miro serio- **si me entero que le pones un dedo a mi hermanita sin su permiso o la lastimas vas a desear no haber conocido a los Cullen nunca oiste- **solo asentí y trague salida- **bueno eso es todo cuñadito nos vemos- **dijo de lo mas sonriente.

Su habitación era enorme digna de toda una princesa, la recosté en su enorme cama, esta hacia que ella se viera aun mas pequeña debido a las proporciones.

La tape y le di un beso de despedida en su frente antes de dirigirme a la salida

**Jazzi-** crei que había despertado así que regrese, pero no seguía aun profundamente dormida abrazada a un muñeco de peluche- **te quiero** - mi corazón latio como nunca lo había hecho

-**Yo también peque no tienes idea de cuanto.**

En definitiva esta había sido una noche llena de sorpresas

* * *

**solo dire gracias por la espera Y habisarles que ya pueden ver los pantalones blancos de jazz y su ropa de viejito en mi perfil, espero sus opiniones  
**

**kisses**

**brii**


	9. ANIQUILAR AL OSO

MIL DISCULPAS POR HABER ESTADO TARDANDO TANTO EN PUBLICAR, PERO DE AHORA EN MAS ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO YA QUE ME HE TOMADO UN AÑO SABATICO DE MIS ESTUDIOS, ESTOY ALGO DECEPSIONA Y MOLESTA CONMIGO YA QUE SIENTO QUE POR MI FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDAD HE PERDIDO A MUCHAS DE USTEDES MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ASI QUE REITERO MIS DISCULPAS Y DOY GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERARME TANTO TIEMPO, ACONTINUACION LES PIDO QUE LEAN ESTE CORTITISIMO CAP. DE RELLENO Y ME DEN SU OPION AL FINAL.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

**-Estupido Emmett-** no puede ser, habia tenido el major sueño de mi vida y se sentía tan real, en el me armaba de valor con jasper, lo miraba directamente a los ojos (sin antojos para mi satisfacción) y le confesaba todos mis sntimientos hacia el, lo maravilloso del todo era que me correspondía diciéndome _"yo también peque y no tienes idea de cuanto_" esto lo escuche perfecta y claramente como si me hubiese susurrado en mi oído, no podía haver visto mas pefeccion hasta que se inclino a besarme y estábamos a punto cuando escucho las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett logrando desperarme en el mejor momento de mi sueño, no puedo creerlo 0 y van 2 primero ayer cuando jazz me estaba dando su apoyo y dando animos por lo de mi examen, me sentía como en una burbuja nunca pensé que el me viese de esa forma, además sus brazos me tenia prisionera, aunque por mi que me dicten cadena perpetua, en fin estuvimos a ½ milímetro de tocar nuestros labios cuando entra y hoy ni siquiera en mis sueños tengo libertad, creo que llego hora de la revancha.

-**Es hora del plan ANIQUILAR AL OSO

* * *

**

**USTEDES ELIGEN CUAL SERA EL CASTIGO DE EMMETT**

**-PINTAR SU JEEP DE ROSA**

**-LLEVARLO DE COMPRASEL SABA  
**

**-HACERLE CREER QUE ROSALIE VA A CORTAR CON EL**

**ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS O REVIEWS POR FAVOR DE PREFERENCIA ANTES DEL VIERNES 25 POR QUE QUIERO PUBLICAR EL CAPITULO EL SABADO 26**

las quiero y de nuevo disculpas por no estar actualizando tan seguido

**kisses brii**


	10. Chapter 9

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las que votaron por el castigo de Emmett

**CLAURUI,**

** Jay-Dope, **

**BAO, **

**danii,**

**miss thunder, **

**Rosa, **

**AllieEnchanted, **

** Nessy Hale Uchiha, **

**katia, **

**MAFER C , **

**Beells,**

**bets **

como prometi aqui esta el siguiente cap. disfrutenlo chicas**  
**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

-**Rose necesito tu ayuda mira y es que tu novio se entrometió y yo quería pero el siempre llegaba y no pasaba y yo no podía creer mi mala suerte eso me pasa por ser hermana de Emmett siempre inoportuno porque yo si quería voy a llorar de recordar en fin se merece un castigo así que me ayudas por que mira que tú fuiste la primera perdona en quien pensé para esto y entiendo que estas muy enamorada de mi hermano pero porfis si ayúdame que dices?-** me decía Alice moviéndose y gesticulando con sus manos alrededor de mi habitación, mientras yo trataba de descifrar que hacía en mi casa a las 8 de la mañana y qué diablos quería decir y es que tan rápido sin respirar ni una sola vez, en este momento en frente seguro tenía un signo de interrogación marcado.

-**Tranquila Alice primero necesito que te calmes, segundo me puedes repetir lo que dijiste solo que lentamente y tomando aire por lo menos cada 6 palabras y por ultimo y mas importante me puedes decir como entraste si no hay nadie en casa y YO NO TE ABRI.**

**-Upps siento entrar sin tu permiso pero estuve tocando casi 10 min y nadie me habría así que como es una emergencia entenderás que estoy totalmente justificada por entrar por la ventana de atrás que da al cuarto de servicio.**

**-Alice esa ventana no se abre tiene como 5 años trabada-** culpa mía, una vez me enoje con jasper por esconderme mis zapatos así que lo encerré en el cuarto de servicio pero antes me asegure de pegar la ventana con pegamento, mis papas sacaron a mi hermano después de 2 horas de estar gritando pero la ventana no se pudo volver abrir.

**-yo nunca dije que la abrí, por cierto les debo una ventana- **si no la abrió entonces..

-**LA ROMPISTE**- mis papas me va a matar

**-Sip y mira que me costó trabajo, casi rompo el tacón de mi zapatilla al golpearlo contra el cristal-** tomo sus zapatillas y las abrazo como a un bebe**- prometo que nunca las volveré a utilizar para mis planes maléficos mis niñas-** volteo a verme de nuevo**- hablando de planes maléficos, venganzas y emergencias, me vas ayudar verdad**.- al final me puso sus ojos de corderito.

**-No te puedo ayudar si no me explicas que te hizo mi novio, me imagino que ha de ser algo grande para que estes así, no me digas que también juega con tu ropa y maquillaje como con los mio- **mi osito tiene cierto fetiche así que cuando se porta bien lo dejo jugar con la ropa que no uso o que esta fuera de temporada.

**-NO, es algo peor un momento de verdad se viste de mujer jajajaja- hable de mas- eso no importa por ahora, lo primero es vengarme, pero primero tengo que confesarte algo- **se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de seguir**- veraz yo estoy locamente enamorada de tu hermano-** mi mente esta delirando estoy casi segura haber escuchado a la duende decir que esta enamorada de jazz**- Rose de verdad estoy loca por el y creo que con lo que paso ayer o casi pasa tal vez podamos ser algo mas que amigos pero no te quedes callada y di algo amiga que me pones mas nerviosa.**

Mi mejor amiga enamorada de mi hermano, increíble

-**Es lo mejor que me pudiste decir-** ambas estábamos abrazadas y dando saltitos-** así seremos doblemente cuñadas**

**-siii, seria supergenial, claro que ahora solo falta que decida jazz** – esto lo dijo muy bajito lo que quería decir que se sentía triste e insegura, esto me molestaba aunque fuese por mi hermano, como siempre Alice y sus cambios de humor volátiles empezó hablar como siempre. **–Veraz ayer antes de que llegaran para ver la película, jazz y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos.**

**-como que apunto que los detuvo**- no puedo creer que mi hermano sea tan lento si estaban solos-** el se arrepintió o que**

**-no, lo que paso fue que en ese momento entro el oso arruinando todo, y lo iba a dejar pasar pero esta mañana estaba teniendo el mejor sueño del mundo y al igual que ayer me despertó en el momento menos indicado, es increíble que ni en mis sueños me deje en paz**- no pude evitar reirme de la vida romántica de mi amiga, hasta que me di cuenta que si no fuese por Emmett mi hermano y Alice de seguro se vieran declarado y hoy las cosas ya serian diferentes para este par, en definitiva mi osito se merece un castigo por entrometido.

**-cuenta conmigo cuñada, esta vez Emmett se lo gano a pulso- **Alice empezó a dar brinquitos y aplaudir- **y dime que tienes en mente.**

.

.

.

.

**Alice POV**

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana en el recibidor mi súper cuñada y yo ideando el plan contra el oso, teníamos ya un par de horas dando ideas al aire pero no se nos ocurría nada lo suficiente malo, había pensado en obligarlo a ir de compras diario por todo un mes pero conociéndolo de seguro terminaría disfrutándolo, ya que aunque lo negara en nuestra familia (después de mi por supuesto) es el que mas disfruta de las compras, una vez nos tuvieron que correr del centro comercial ya que este había cerrado una hora antes y Emmett se encapricho que aun no estaba listo para pagar ya que aun le faltaba ver la sección de peluches, por poco y nos meten a la cárcel de no haber sido por mi papi. Así que en definitiva eso no servía.

**-Piensa rose que es lo que más quiere en su vida**- al pronunciar esta pregunta enseguida se me vino la respuesta, era tan obvio que no se cómo no me había dado cuenta antes. Mire a rosalie a los ojos y al parecer ella estaba pensando en lo mismo.

-esto será muy divertido- la mirada de ella estaba llena de diversión.

**-sí que lo será**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro mi jazzi todo precioso sonriendo y abrazando a una chica por los hombros- mí corazón se hizo cachitos- y ella lo tenía tomado de su cintura. Ambos venían riendo a carcajadas, quien era esa y que derecho tenia de Mi jasper

-**Y así fue como paso**- dijo la muñequita que acababa de llegar, asiendo que ambos volvieran a soltar una carcajada

**-No sabes cómo te extrañe**- jasper no se había percatado de mi presencia ni la de su hermana parecíamos invisibles para ellos- **que bien que estas aquí como en los viejos tiempos**- eso quiere decir que se conocen desde hace mucho?, la chica se dio cuenta de nosotras

- **Buenos días rose, bueno en realidad tardes**- hasta ese momento jazz se percato de mi presencia cuando su acompañante nos saludo.

-**Alice que haces aquí, no habíamos quedado de estudiar hoy cierto?**- la chica paso su mirada sobre mi auque mas bien parecía inspencionarme, al final me sonrio pero algo me decía que ocultaba algo.

-**Al parecer no nos piensan presentar así que mejor lo hago yo, soy Charlotte vieja amiga de jasper y rosalie**- tenia una sonrisa estampada en el rostro mientras me ofrecia su mano.

**-Por favor Charlotte ya prácticamente eres de la familia-** dijo mi cuñada con doble sentido a lo que ella se sonrojo, será que jazz y ella no no no creo que esto ya esta siendo demasiado, aunque también me estaba viendo muy grosera al dejarla con la mano alzada, así que le correspondi el saludo.

-**Alice Cullen-** mostrándole que yo también se sonreir, dirigi mi mirada hacia jasper-** no, no hemo quedado en estudiar ni nada, vine a ver a rose que si bien recuerdas es mi mejor amiga- **esto era verdad**- de hecho ni se me ocurrió que te veria aquí- **y esto era totalmente mentira-** de todos modos tengo que irme ya es un poco tarde, rose no se te olvide lo del "PAO"**(**P**lan **A**niquilar al **O**so)-le guiñe el ojo para que entendiera-** mañana ablamos para afinar los detalles**

**-Encantada espero tu llamada Cuñada- **tramposa, lo dijo como si yo fuese la novia de su hermano y no ella la del mio, la tal Charlotte se sorprendió por esto, jeje.

**-fue un gusto conocerte Charlotte, nos vemos jasper- **al decir su nombre lo mas fríamente posible, me dolio hacerlo pero no tenia mas animos de fingir que estaba a punto de desmoronarme así que casi Sali corriendo de la casa para no arruinarlo.

.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Peter me había pedido de favor que distrajera a Charlotte en el tiempo que el compraba un anillo de compromiso para ella, ya que tiene pensado perdirle que se casen antes de regresar a Texas, no escomo si se fuesen a casar el mes que viene ya que el es solo un año mayor que yo pero desea formalizar su relación con Charlotte ya que según el ella es la elegida. Nunca me imagine que ellos terminarían juntos, Charlotte ha sido mi única amiga aparte de rose (y Alice ahora), nos conocemos desde que tengo uso de razón ella es como una segunda hermana para mí.

Un día decidí presentar a mi primo Peter, solo que por error ese día el le derramo un vaso de jugo sobre su vestido justo en ese momento se declararon la guerra, se la pasaban gastándose bromas entre si y gritando el mutuo odio que se tenían. Cuando mi hermana y yo nos mudamos ambos estaban muy tristes ya que siempre habíamos sido muy unidos los 4 a pesar de sus peleas. Al final ambos se consolaron y las cosas siguieron su curso.

Ya veníamos de regreso a mi casa después de haber ido a desayunar muy temprano y ponernos al corriente de los últimos meses, ahora me venía explicando cómo se pusieron de novios.

**-Al principio cuando me lo confeso pensé que bromeaba pero cuando lo vi a los ojos supe que era verdad, no le supe que decir estaba demasiado sorprendida es decir se suponía que me odiaba que no- **Charlotte se miraba más feliz que nunca- **pase toda un fin de semana pensando hasta que me deje de mentir a mi misma y reconocí que también lo amo.**

**-Ojala las cosas fueran así para mí y Alice-** ya la había puesto al corriente de lo que sentía por ella

**-por lo que me has contado debe ser alguien muy especial, todo va a salir bien jasper, simplemente porque te lo mereces, además si ella no ve lo que tiene enfrente es una tonta- **acabamos de llegar a casa- l**o mío con Peter ha sido difícil desde el principio y al final todo salió bien como tenía que ser, cuando le di mi respuesta no pude escoger una mas dramática y curso "prefiero odiarte y amarte el resto de mis días"**- ello solto una carcajada al recordarlo y yo me uni a ella no pude evitar abrazarla al pasar por la puerta de mi casa- **y así fue como paso**- me saco la lengua y empezamos a reir de nuevo.

Ella voltio y saludo a mi hermana, en ese momento mire a mi duende favorito, enseguida me puse a pensar si habíamos quedado en estudiar y si yo la había dejado plantada, ella me dijo que estaba ahí para ver a mi hermana y que ni siquiera se había acordado de mi, Charlotte se presento ella misma ya que estaba tan concentrado en Alice que casi me olvido de ella, Charlotte dijo que era una amiga de la infancia pero rose la corrigio ya que pronto será una Hale, ella solo se sonrojo.

Para mi mala suerte Alice se fue muy rápido me confundió un poco algo que dijo ella y mi hermana acerca de una tal _PAO_ yo que se y mi hermana se despidió de ella diciéndole cuñada asiendo que mi corazón se acelero pero de seguro lo decía por Emmett así que enseguida se calmo, se despidió muy animada de Charlotte pero de mi muy fría distante, mañana tendría que hablar con ella en la escuela.

* * *

las deje en suspenso jeje, si ya se que no puse el castigo aun pero nesecitaba primero poner esto antes del castigo ademas vieron los celos de alice que intensa, en fin cunplies** sabado 26 y** es** mi cumpleaños **llegue a los 18 que horrorrr, asi que si quieren regalarme algo dejenme unos lindos reviews, y si algo no les gusto a creen que me falto tambien diganmelo

prometo actualizar pronto ahora si con todo y venganza por cierto gano cha cha cha chan...

**kisses**

**brii**


	11. Chapter 10

**por fin aqui les traigo la vengaza disfrutenla  


* * *

Alice pov**

Me pase el resto del domingo encerrada en mi habitación, me sentía fuera de mi , giraba de un lado a otro en mi cama que tan importante es la tal Charlotte para Jasper, y por que es _casi de la familia_, a caso ella es al a que ama Jasper, por ella hace todo este cambio

ay que frustrante, Jasper Hale que me has hecho

Como es posible que en domingo este encerrada en mi habitación, es decir soy la chica mas imperactiva del mundo (lo reconozco) siempre ando moviendo a todos y ahora no quiero salir de aquí , no deseo ver a nadie, dolo estar sola y mucho menos ver al traidor de Jasper.

Lastima que mañana hay clases y tendre que enfrentarlo solo un milagro me libraria de ello

_Toc-Toc_

**_-_cariño te sientes bien-** y ese milagro se llama MAMA- h**az estado todo el día encerra desde que volviste de la casa de los Hale en tu habitación, estas enferma.-** que hago, situación number 1, le digo la verdad y voy mañana a la escuela donde seguro estara Jasper, no me agrada, situación number 2, le miento y paso todo un día libre de tareas y presiones, si me gusta esta. _Lo siento mama_

-la** verdad me he sentido un poco cansa y extraña hoy, me duele mi cabeza **(esto es parcialmente cierto, tanto llorar y pensar me dieron migraña) –** Para agregarle un poc de realismo mi voz sonaba algo ronca- tal vez me insole como hoy hizo sol y no estoy acostumbrada a el – **puchero-** _mami_**

-**hay mi bebita pobre de ti-** mi mama se acrco a mi y me abrazo – t**u papa no esta en casa se fue a una conferencia fuera de la ciudad, quieres que le hable para que vuelve y te revise- **cuando se trata nosotros siempre exagera la cosas y se preguntan a quien sali.

-**no mami no es para tanto ya me toem un par de pastillas y estoy tomando mucho agua, solo nesecito algo de descanso-** que me crea, que me crea

**-bueno alice, pero por si las dudas no iras mañana ala escuela- **siiii pico el anzuelo **– y en cuanto llegue tu padre hare que te revise**- justo en ese momento me habre curado mágicamente.

-**de acuerdo, mami t quiero**

**-yo tambien cielo, quieres que te traiga la cena o bajas al comedor.**

**-le puedes decir a mi hermano que la traiga, plis,**

**-claro, descansa princesa.**

5 min. despues

En cuanto edward me vio supo que no estaba enferma, que mentia por supuesto nos conocemso demasiado para no notarlo

- **ten tu cena pinocho, ahora dime que suce y ami no me vengas con el cuento de que estas enferma, que conmigo eso no funciona**

**-lo se ati nunca te puedo engañar, hoy estube en casa de rose toda la mañana fue genial habalmos como no lo haciamos por que estaba castigada, todo estaba magnifico hasta que llego jaspe**r- me detuve a respirar ya que nesecitaba tranquilizarme al recordar lo sucedido- j**unto con una chica y al parecer se entiende bastante bien-** uy si charlotte no sabes como te extrañe, jasper rogon

**-que te hace pensar eso, acaso ellos se besaron o algo asi**

**-no nada de eso **- si no en estos momentos mi salud mental estaria mas que acabada- p**ero venian muy abrazados y rosalie dio a entender qur ella pertenece a su familia y no tiene nada que ver el tipo de sangre que tengan.**

**-de seguro confundiste las palabras alice, deja de martirizarte tanto y dile de una vez lo que sientes-** si que facil suena decirlo**- ay hermano tu no hables que te recuerdo que tardaste mas de un mes en decirle una frase de mas de 2 palabras a mi cuñada y 2 para que estas no tuvieran que ver con el clima, asi que no me presiones**- era de lo mas aburrido ver a edward tenr una conversacion de 2 horas del clima y claro la unica que lo aguantaba era bella.

**- esta vez ganas, pero pienso que seria bueno que te desidieras pronto, no vaya a ser muy tarde cuando te decidas, buenas noches duende**- me dio un beso en la frente dejandome mas preocupaba de lo que realmente habia estado, el jueves en mi examen y el viernes fin de curso ya no tengo tiempo o genial.

.

.

Casi no pude dormir tenia mi mente muy ocupada y me sentia muy ocupada para ir a la escuela, se que tiene es lo que menos tengo pero nesecito descansar y distraerme un poco, no creo que haga gran diferencia si me quedo en casa hoy. Segui finjiendo que estba enferma, Mama tuvo que salir a una reunion para empezar a restaurar una casa, mis hermanos se irian a la escuela en cualquier momente, dejandome completamente sola en casa. Creo que esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme del oso.

nesecito llamar ami complice

-**Rose es hora del ´PAO´ya sabes que hacer**.- ella se llevaraa emmett a la escuela en su auto asi yo aprovechare para ensuciar y descomponer un poc el jeep de mi hermano

**-alice estas segura que nadie saldra herido con esto**

**-mmmm-** me encantaria golpear un poco a mi hermano pero creo que si empezaba jamas me detendria y no pienso a asistir a un velorio ya que todos deben andar de negro pasados de moda, paso- **talvez un poquito al jeep, pero nada permanente**

**-alice cada dia me das mas miedo, que bueno que nunca sere tu enemiga**

**-jamas, suerte**

arruinar el vehiculo mountro de mi hermano fue sencillo, solo desconecte la manguerita que me indico rosalie y no tuve que ensuciarlo, mi hermano se habia encargado solito de llenarlo de lodo hasta las ventanillas, en cuanto regresaran rose lo convensera de llevarlo a lavar y darle manteniento, solo que lo va a llevar con unos amigos que son todos unos artistas, lastima que no podre ver a emmett ala cara cuando vea la obra de arte.

**EMMETT POV**

hoy he tenidoundia fabulosisimo, me la he pasado con mi rose todo el dia y ella se ofrecio a darle una afinada a mi bebe, tambien me dijo que lo llevaria a lavar, para no perder tiempo y aprovecharlo nosotros solitos y si que lo aprovechamos. Ahora ibamos de camino a recoger a mi mayor tesoro despues de rose, si no me mata.

Este lugar si que era raro, olia demasiado a pintura y los trabajadores lucian graciosos vestido de colores, me di cuenta que cuando nos vieron, parecian disfrutar de un chiste que no entendia pero que importa yo solo quiero ver ami bebe

-**aqui tiene las llaves señor culle**n- ja que le pasa a este rarito, el señor cullen es mi papa-** su auto esta aqui atras**

buscaba mi bebe por todos lados, pero solo vei puros carros que parecian de payaso por los colores, llegamos a la parte de atras y mi jeep tenia una manta encima

-**espero que le agrade el trabajo, hizimos justo lo que nos ordenaron, aunque teniamos poco tiempo lo logramos -** si supiera este hombre lo que rosalie y yo podemso lograr con poco tiempo- **y taran**n- quito la manta y yo rogue que tuviera otra encima de nuevo

-**queeeee te paso-** lo habian deformado el pobre tenia cubierto completamentede florecitas de colores y ojitas(en mi perfil esta el link de la imagen)- **alguien me puede explicar que ocurrio**

**-hicimos lo que nos pidieron, ni mas ni menos**- ahora que me fijaba el rarito de verdad era rarito se movia chistoso, pero eso no importaba mi bebe ya no era niño si no niña

_Damn girl_  
_ Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_ A sexy chick_  
_ Damn you'se a sexy chick_  
_ Damn girl_

sono mi celular es un mensaje

**para que aprendas a no ser tan entrometido**

**firma D**

**- quien es firma D**-

**-cariño es solo D**

**-tu lo conoces quien es lo aniquilare, aplastare y que otra cosa termine en re**- nadie se mete con emmettmovil

**-no enloquescas emmett, esto tiene remedio asi que portate bien y te compensare- **todo por mi rose**- cree que puedan arreglarlo pronto**

-**si, pero hasta dentro de 2 semanas por que estamos saturados de trabajo, y tendran que llevarselo por que aqui estorba, pero nesecitamos que sea ya**

**-como voy a conducirlo asi que van a pensar de mi, rosi convencelos por fiss**

**-es todo lo que pueden hacer por nosotros osito, asi que vamos a tu casa y esperemos**- me beso la muy tranposa y no pude decirle que no.

fue el camino mas largo de mi vida, jamas me habia sentido tan humillado ese tal D me las pagara cuando lo encuentre, todo mundo me chiflo y no pude evitar ponerme rojo mi cuñada belly bells, lo peor fue cuando nos topamos con casi todos los de la escuela, me sentia herido

**Alice Pov**

no pude para de reir en cuanto vi el magnifico trabajo del jeep, el pobre oso lucia ridiculo por lo masculino de el junto a lo floreado del vehiculo, eso se gana por meterse conmigo, le envie un mensaje firmando como D de Duende, el pobre jamas sabra que le paso.

nadie se mete con la Duende Alice Cullen

* * *

hola, bueno no habia actualizadopor que me mude de casay m qede sin compu, gracias por todos sus comentarios son super lindas, **elizabeth hale, **encantada de hablar contigo pero tu direccion de correo no me llego ya que fancfition lo borra, si gustas puedes pasar a mi perfil ahi se encuentra mi correo

y que les parecio, me meresco algun review, ustedes deciden

**kisses brii**


	12. TODO TERMINA

TRANQUILAS ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO

Aqui esta otros pensamientos de nuestra pareja, es muy corto pero quiero que tengan muy claro lo que sucede por la mente de ellos, disfruten y **porfavor leean el anuncio de abajo.**

* * *

**ALICE**

Mi plan resulto a la perfecto, el pobre de mi hermano no supo quien fue el que dio la orden para el makeover (cambio de imagen) de su _lindo y delicado_ jeep, en definitiva no ha nada mejor en el mundo para combatir la depresión (_después de las compras por supuesto)_ un magnifico plan maligno y unas cuantas carcajadas cortesía del sufrimiento del oso, y es que no puedes evitar reír al ver al enorme de Emmet conduciendo la enorme maquina floreada, jamás dejare que lo olvide, me hubiera encantado estar junto a el cuando vio por primera vez su _bebe transformado, _por suerte rosalie logro tomarle una fotografía para hacer que ese momento dure para siempre.

Lo único malo de esto hasta ahora es que se me acabaron las excusas y distracciones, solo me quedan 3 días para mi examen, me voy a pasar estudiando, estudiando, estudiando y ya dije estudiando si quiero pasarlo, lo cual también significa que me la pasare encerrada con Jasper , obviamente esta situación no me molesta, solo que todo lo que ha sucedido en los días pasados lo convierten en algo incomodo, como voy a soportar estar en una habitación solos sin cometer ninguna locura como decirle _´ Jasper estoy locamente enamorada de ti ´ o ´ te amo ´ _no, no lo hareque sentido tendría si el ama a alguien mas.

Después de mi examen tengo que ayudarlo con su etapa final de transformación, esto añade otro día entero de estar juntos.

Solo me queda una sola cosa por hacer, disfrutar cada segundo que me queda junto a el, por que siempre todo termina.

**JASPER**

No pude hablar con Alice hoy, ni siquiera la pude observar de lejos por que no se presento a clases, al principio creí que me estaba evitando ya que no contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas ni mensajes de texto, _seguro _(sarcasmo) como si para ella fuese tan importante como para tomarse tantas molestias de evasión. Me sentí terrible cuando me entere de la verdad, ella no me evadía esta enferma y en cama, eso fue lo que me dijo rose me tranquilizo un poco al decirme que no era nada grave simplemente Alice necesita descansar y tranquilidad, que extraño suena poner el nombre de Alice en la misma oración que las palabras tranquilidad y descansar.

Me debatí toda la tarde en si debía o no ir a visitarla, tenia que averiguar que le sucedía y ponerla al corriente para su examen ya que desde que llego Peter y Charlotte no hemos podido reunirnos, decidí no molestarla, ya que si lo que necesita es tranquilidad para recuperarse se la daré, con la promesa de que mañana la vere.

* * *

Ay pobre jazz, el todo preocupado mientras alice se divierte en grande, hasta hoy no se me habia ocurrido pensar que habia pasado con el por que no le llamo ni la visito, me dio tanta ternura y a ustedes que les parecio...

el final ya esta cerca y para ello nesecito sus opiniones asi que aqui les va una nueva

**VOTACION**

**QUIEN DESEAN QUE DE EL PRIMER PASO**

**_ALICE O JASPER _**

ustedes deciden, espero ansiosa su respuesta

tambien quiero habisarles que tengo un nuevo mini one shot, es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir un tanto extraño para mi gusto pero es algo que nesecitaba hacer ya que la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi mente, se llama **_NUESTRO JUEGO_** si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por el y diganme que les parece

**_kisses y abrazos de ososs_**

**brii**


	13. Chapter 11

para empezar olaaa a todas las que me siguen leyendo son de lo mejor y gracias por cada review que me han escrito, quiero explicarles que esto es un adelanto no esta completo, por que lo subo ahora, tenia planeado subirlo ya terminado mañana, pero saldre de viaje y no creo tener tiempo asi que aqi estoy subiendo lo que ya tenia listo para no dejarlas esperando mas tiempo... ACLARO EN CUANTO ME SEA POSIBLE LO CAMBIARE CUANDO ESTE COMPLETO EL QUE ESTEN AL PENDIENTE.

disfruten este adelantito y disculpenme por la tardanza

* * *

Me encontraba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al comedor para almorzar, la noche y media mañana se me paso volando, he tomado una descision, ya no importa lo que suceda, correre el riesgo con el, siempre he obtenido lo que quiero , siendo clara y directa, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser esto?.

Alcance a ver a ami mejor amiga y super cuñada dar vuelta por el pasillo, asi que apresure el paso para alcanzarla

**-bellaaaaaaaa, nesecito perdirte un favor- **le dije poniendo mis ojitos de corderito, no se puede resistir a ellos, nunca me ha dicho la palabra con N gracias a ellos- **me podrias acompañar al hospital después de la escuela.**

**- A era eso- **solto el aire que tenia contenido**- crei que me pedirias que te acompañara de compras, dijiste hospital quien esta enfermo o herido, le paso algo a edward-** es divertido verla cuando se pone paranoica- **habla no me dejes con la incertidumbre**

-** ya relajate, sabes que tus gestos son demasiado graciosos cuando te pones asi, no es nada de lo que te imaginas solo tengo que ir a recoger las nuevas lentes de jazz y no quiero ir sola, eso y que últimamente nso tenemos muy olvidadas ambas, yo con mi examen tu con mi hermano que no te deje ni un segundo, por cierto no me contaste que sucedió el día de la pelicula se desaparecion mucho antes de que Emmet empezara sus imitaciones de los actores-** las mejillas de mi amiga justo en ese momento crearon una nueva intensidad de rojo- bien cuenta que tus refletores de la cara ya te delataron.

-**no paso nada de lo que tu sucia mente se esta creando**

**-como crees que yo voy a pensar algo asi, estoy segura que solo jugaron a las _manitas calientes _**

**-claro que no, el me dio el regalo mas hermoso que se puede encontrar**

**-no sera mas bien que tu se lo diste a e**l- dije alzando las cejas y evitando a toda costa reirme

-n**o degenerada el me la mostro**

**-IUPPP no quiero tantos detalles es mi hermano de quien hablas por favor-** la interrumpi por que de verdad me estaba poniendo todo muy facil.

**- deja cambiar mis palabras y dejame terminar mis oraciones, me mostro la canción que compuso para mi, listo por fin lo dije y no puedes hacer nada para voltear mis palabras**

**-hay belly bells alguna vez he hecho tal cosa, seria incapaz ya sabes lo pura y casta que soy**- no aguante mas y mis carcajadas se escucharon por lo menos 10 mts ala redonda, ella trato de fingir que estaba molesta pero solo lo logro por 2 seg. haciendo segunda a mi risa.

-** lista para tu terrible examen-** tenia que recordarme

**-hoy es mi ultimo repaso, confio estar lista todo gracias a Jasper sin el lo mas seguro es que reprobaria.**

**- hablando de…. Ahí viene-** ahí estaba el venia corriendo y se ve precioso hasta que se tropazo con una esquina callendo al sueloy sus lentes terminaron a un metro de el, no lo pense dos veces para ayudarlo

**- te encuentras bien...**

**

* * *

**COMO DIJE ESTO SOLO ES UN ADELANTO, YA TENGO LOS RESULTADOS DE **LA VOTACION** LES AGRADESCO MUCHISIMO A TODAS Y THE WINNER IS..

NUESTRO TIMIDO Y HERMOSO **JASPER**

eso es todo por ahora son casi las 2 de la mañana y en 3 horas salgo de viaje

kisses

**brii**


	14. Chapter 11 completo

**CHICAS VOLVI DE MIS VACACIONES Y AQUI ESTA ES CAPITULO COMPLETO ASI QUE DISFRUTENDOLO**

* * *

**ALICE**

Me encontraba por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al comedor para almorzar, la noche y media mañana se me paso volando, he tomado una descision, ya no importa lo que suceda, correre el riesgo con el, siempre he obtenido lo que quiero , siendo clara y directa, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser esto?.

Alcance a ver a ami mejor amiga y super cuñada dar vuelta por el pasillo, asi que apresure el paso para alcanzarla

**-bellaaaaaaaa, nesecito perdirte un favor- **le dije poniendo mis ojitos de corderito, no se puede resistir a ellos, nunca me ha dicho la palabra con N gracias a ellos- **me podrias acompañar al hospital después de la escuela.**

**- A era eso- **solto el aire que tenia contenido**- crei que me pedirias que te acompañara de compras, dijiste hospital quien esta enfermo o herido, le paso algo a edward-** es divertido verla cuando se pone paranoica- **habla no me dejes con la incertidumbre**

-** ya relajate, sabes que tus gestos son demasiado graciosos cuando te pones asi, no es nada de lo que te imaginas solo tengo que ir a recoger las nuevas lentes de jazz y no quiero ir sola, eso y que últimamente nso tenemos muy olvidadas ambas, yo con mi examen tu con mi hermano que no te deje ni un segundo, por cierto no me contaste que sucedió el día de la pelicula se desaparecion mucho antes de que Emmet empezara sus imitaciones de los actores-** las mejillas de mi amiga justo en ese momento crearon una nueva intensidad de rojo- bien cuenta que tus refletores de la cara ya te delataron.

-**no paso nada de lo que tu sucia mente se esta creando**

**-como crees que yo voy a pensar algo asi, estoy segura que solo jugaron a las _manitas calientes _**

**-claro que no, el me dio el regalo mas hermoso que se puede encontrar**

**-no sera mas bien que tu se lo diste a e**l- dije alzando las cejas y evitando a toda costa reirme

-n**o degenerada el me la mostro**

**-IUPPP no quiero tantos detalles es mi hermano de quien hablas por favor-** la interrumpi por que de verdad me estaba poniendo todo muy facil.

**- deja cambiar mis palabras y dejame terminar mis oraciones, me mostro la canción que compuso para mi, listo por fin lo dije y no puedes hacer nada para voltear mis palabras**

**-hay belly bells alguna vez he hecho tal cosa, seria incapaz ya sabes lo pura y casta que soy**- no aguante mas y mis carcajadas se escucharon por lo menos 10 mts ala redonda, ella trato de fingir que estaba molesta pero solo lo logro por 2 seg. haciendo segunda a mi risa.

-** lista para tu terrible examen-** tenia que recordarme

**-hoy es mi ultimo repaso, confio estar lista todo gracias a Jasper sin el lo mas seguro es que reprobaria.**

**- hablando de…. Ahí viene-** ahí estaba el venia corriendo y se ve precioso hasta que se tropazo con una esquina callendo al sueloy sus lentes terminaron a un metro de el, no lo pense dos veces para ayudarlo

**- te encuentras bien...**

.

.

**Jasper POV**

-** te encuentra bien**- no lograba descifrar las palabras que producia esa voz, _su voz, _la conocia también no importaba la cantidad de días que dejara de escucharla.

-**Jazz te lastimaste-** el tono de preocupación me obligo a concentrarme y asi poder responderle

**-si, estoy bien no me paso nada- **tenia que encontrar mis lentes ya que no veia nada, empeze a buscador con mis manos pero me tope con algo y sin duda no eran mis lentes si no las manos de alice.

-**buscabas esto-** senti sus pequeñas manos mientras me colocaba los lentes, al fin pude ver su brillante sonrisa

-**gracias-** tenerla frente a mi me recordo que ella habia estado enferma- **tu como estas ayer no viniste, rose me conto que estabas en cama y yo- **baje un poco la mirada- **me preocupe mucho por ti.**

**-tranquilo, mirame estoy de lo mejor-** si, se mira perfecta- **solo fue un resfriado de 2 días-** tuve la sensación de que me estaba mintiendo

-**entonces si ya estas bien, nos iremos a estudiar saliendo de clases-** teníamos días sin estudiar y mañana es su examen, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que aprobara con buen promedio

**-No**

**-como que no, si no hay mas días y tienes que dar un repaso final-** entiendo que la confianza es buena pero esto era demasiado

-**si me dejaras terminar de hablar puedo explicarte, si nos reuniremos hoy no pienso perderme mi ultima clase con mi maestro favorito- **2 palabras se quedaron gravadas en mi mente _ultima y favorito_-** solo que primero tengo algo muy importante y rapido que hacer con bella**

**-tu ganas-**como siempre**- pero intenta no tardar mucho que el día es muy corto**

-**no lo intentare, lo hare- **se acerco me beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando con bella siendo arrastrada por ella.

.

.

El día escolar continuo como cualquier otro día, salvo por la atmosfera de los últimos días del año, la mayoría entusiasmados por el baile y otros por el inicio de vacaciones, todos tienen una razón incluso yo, solo que no tengo la menor idea de cómo me debería sentir.

Al llegar a casa me puse a reunir todo los cuadernos y libros que había en casa, tenia la sensación de tranquilidad ahora que había visto normal a Alice (normal a su manera). Tenia días paranoico claro que al verla me di cuenta de lo entupido que había sido al creer que ella me estaba evitando, ni que le importase tanto.

**-primo estas ocupado**-Peter se asomo por detrás de la puerta, dejándome ver solo su cabeza ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba tras la pared.

-**no realmente, estoy esperando Alice- **mi reloj ya marcaba casi las 5**- solo que al parecer esta algo atrasada**

**-Al fin conoceré a la fabulosa Alice Cullen- d**e no saber que esta a punto de comprometerse con Charlotte me pondría muy celoso al verlo tan entusiasmado

**-si por fin la conoceras, por fin encontraste el anillo**

**-no tienes idea lo que me costo encontralo, pero si mira-** saco una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo tome para verlo mas de cerca, al abrirlo me di cuenta que era el perfecto para mi amiga.

-**Es el indicado para ella, yo jamas habria podido escoger algo mejor y eso que la conosco de toda la vida.**

**-Hola jazz-** alice miraba directamente el anillo que estaba en mi mano

.

.

**ALICE**

Habia demasiada gente en el hospital por lo cual tarde demasiado tiempo pero conseguí los lentes de contacto para Jasper, después tuve que ir a dejar a bells con mi hermano y por evitar aplastar una ardillita casi me estampo contra un árbol, por suerte nos salvamos los 3, la ardillita mi precioso auto y yo.

Cuando llegue la puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que entre sin tocar escuche voces por la biblioteca era jazz y alguien mas pero no reconocía la otra voz, así que iba a entrar pero me gano la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban

-**no tienes idea lo que me costo encontralo, pero si mira-** el chico que no conocia saco una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y Jasper la tomo, al verla enseguida supe lo que era, una sortija de compromiso

**-Es el indicado para ella, yo jamas habria podido escoger algo mejor y eso que la conosco de toda la vida.**- no quise pensar para que nesecitaba un anillo el, tuve la necesidad de hablar

**-hola jazz**- trate a toda costa de ver la cajita que tenia en sus manos pero falle asi que rapido inicie una conversación- l**amento llegar tan tarde había mucha gente y- **me di cuenta que no me habia presentado a su amigo**- hola soy Alice Cullen amiga de Jasper y tu eres**

-**Peter y también soy primo de Jasper-** se giro a el- **me siento herido nunca le has hablado de mi-** dijo teatralmente- **pero dejame decirte un secreto mi amigo si me ha hablado mucho de ti**- eso me sorprendio no pude detener mis ojos hasta que lo encontraron, el estaba algo rojo y con la mirada desviada, yo solo pude sonreir

**-no le hagas caso a peter es un bromista y bien nos ponemos a estudiar que por eso estamos aquí**

**-de acuerdo por lo que veo yo salgo sobrando aquí, nos vemos alice- **se despidio camino a la puerta**- mañana hablamos del compromiso primito**

**-si- **fue todo lo que contesto jazz

Como habia llegado muy tarde nos pusimos a dar mi ultimo repaso y me puso un examen de ensayo el cual lo supe todo y me dio mas confianza. Estaba lista para mañana y no importaba que pasara sabria que lo lograria todo gracias a el. Mi día casi habia terminado y tenia que irme a mi casa, aunque no queria por que aunque solo hubieramos estado entre libros disfrute cada segundo con el, me facinaba la emocion que se reflejaba en sus ojos cada vez que me explicaba una ecuación o me corregia.

.

.

**Jasper POV**

Mi primo me puso algo nervioso con lo que le dijo a alice pero ella al parecer no lo tomo muy enserio, eso creo. Después de que nos quedamos solos nos la pasamos metidos en los libros, por lo menos ella por que mi concentración estaba en cada uno de sus gestos. Me di cuenta que no puedo dejar que un trato sea todo lo que voy a poder tener con ella sin por lo menos luchar, así que cuando la acompañaba a su auto no pude evitar preguntarle

**-quieres ir conmigo al baile- **ella se quedo en silencio un segundo, claro como ella querría estar a mi lado en una noche como esa- **olvida que lo dije**

**-si quiero-** y es justo en este momento que me debería de despertar- **si quiero ir contigo**- y se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que por poco cayéramos pero logre tomar equilibrio

**-hablas enserio por que si solo dices que si por compromiso no tienes que hacerlo**

**- ya dije que si y no pienses en dejarme plantada nos vemos mañana- **se acerco a mi rostro me beso y desaparecio en su auto en menos de 10 seg. por lo cual me pregunto si sucedió de verdad.

* * *

Por fin un enorme avanze no lo creen, no tiene idea lo que me costo escribir esto tuve un bloqueo horrible, despues lo escribi y no se guardo el archivo asi que tuve que volverlo hacer pero valio la pena por que si no jamas habria aparecido la pobre ardillita que me encanto. que les parecio nos quedan 2 capitulos mas maximo 3

espero sus comentarios

**kisses**

**brii**


	15. Chapter 12

ME APRESURE Y LOGRE TERMINAR ESTE CAP. EN TIEMPO RECORD PARA MI, TENIA SEMANAS PENSANDO EN ESTA PARTE QUE ME RESULTO MUCHO MAS FACIL PASARLA A LETRAS QUE CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE, TAMBIEN ACLRO QUE ES LO MAS DRAMATICO DE LA HISTORIA

DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**Alice**

Soy la chica mas feliz de toda mi escuela, de la ciudad, del estado y creo que hasta de todo el país, jazz me invito al baile y yo por supuesto le dije que si, aun se me hacia incomprensible que alguien como el que es inteligente y lindo se fijara en alguien tan como yo que soy todo lo contrario y obtiene puras notas regulares en la escuela. Me dio tanta ternura cuando creyó que no aceptaria, quise contestarle en cuanto me lo pidió pero estaba tan asombrada y me emocionada que no pude evitar darlo un kiss rápido antes de irme velozmente y se arrepintiera de su invitación por mi impulso y terminaría llevando a ¨esa¨ por la cual cambio tanto y sigo sin saber quien es.

-**Ooo...- **con todas las emociones olvide darle su ropa nueva y los lentes de contacto, me muero de ganas de que todos puedan ver lo hermoso que es al igual que yo.

**-hola familia no creen que hoy hay una noche preciosa**- todos estaba en la sala viendo una película

**-claro duende, esta muy nublado y a punto de ver una tormenta igual que las 2 terceras partes del año, si es una noche muy especial-** Emmet y su bocota, ja que importa nada de lo que me diga me molestara además aun estoy disfrutando verlo conducir su jeep al estilo Barbie

**-lose hermano por que no aprovechas y sacas el Barbie móvil- **le saque mi lengua a veces me sorprende mi madurez**- y que has sabido de tu misterioso ´d´**

-** nada el muy cobarde se esconde y no da la cara ya busque entre todos mis –**hizo los ojos chicos y bajo la voz**- enemigos pero ninguno se llama d-** _loser_ fui yo mira aquí estoy, le daré una ayudadita

**-y no as pensado que quizás no se llame d si no es la letra inicial de su nombre o apodo como yo mi nombre es Alice entonces seria A**- mi hermano me miraba como si le fuera revelar el secreto de la vida y solo asentía con la cabeza cada 2 segundos- **o mi apodo es Duende entonces mi letra es**….- si no capta pediré una prueba de ADN para comprobar si en realidad somos hermanos

-**es que Alice dime- **parecía un niño pequeño que quiere saber que le van a regalar en su cumpleaños

**- te lo dejo de tarea hermanito yo me voy a dormir**- dije corriendo a mi habitación y justo cuando cerraba la puerta escuche..

**-DUENDE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR**- si mi hermano no es tonto solo muy lento

Se que mañana será un día que cambiara muchas cosas lo presiento y nunca me equivoco aunque estoy algo nerviosa debe de ser por el examen, en cuanto lo termine buscare a Jasper para hablar con el y ser sincera con el y si todo sale bien tal vez vayamos al baile como algo mas que amigos. También tengo que buscar a rosalie para que me ayude con el cabello de jazz, pero ahora solo se que necesito dormir, hasta mañana Jazzy

.

.

**JASPER**

Me moría de ganas de ver a Alice pero no voy a poder hasta después de que termine el examen, me sentía nervioso y ansioso por ella y también por como le ira a peter con Charlotte ya que tenia pensado darle el anillo hoy temprano y si todo sale bien saliendo de la escuela ellos vendrán aquí para irnos a festejar.

Es curioso como el tiempo a veces parece que nunca avanza pero otras que pasa volando frente a tus ojos, eso me paso este ultimo mes, como han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo y no me refería solo a mi exterior, de no ser por todo esto estoy seguro que Alice y yo nunca seriamos lo que sea que somos, y no me hubiera vuelto mas unido a la familia Cullen, así que no puedo decir que me arrepienta de todo esto. Se que desde el principio debí ser claro con Alice y si ella siente algo por mi me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido mas por lo que soy que por como me vea. Lo de anoche me ha dado la confianza y seguridad que nunca he tenido y aprovechare para que ella se entere de lo que me hace sentir, entenderé si me rechaza por que no soy lo que merece y aunque me duela por lo menos sabre que no me di por vencido sin intentarlo.

Ya era hora de que Alice aya terminado su examen así que fui a buscarla, alcance a verla de lejos en el estacionamiento junto a mi hermana y Charlotte, si ella esta aquí significa que alparecer tengo nueva prima.

Mientras mas me acerco a ellas se que algo malo va a suceder y mi sospecha se confirmo al ver el rostro de Alice, será posible que aya reprobado.

**-hola-** fue todo lo que dije para que Alice reaccionara- **felicitando a la futura novia**

-**será mejor que me vaya aquí salgo sobrando ya que son cosas de familia, rose me puede acompañar al auto por las cosas que necesita tu hermano-** la voz de Alice sonó mas tensa que nunca-** para mi mala suerte no voy a tener tiempo de terminar su cambio yo y estoy segura que tu podrás hacerlo por mi, es que detesto ilusionar a alguien con promesas, tratos y no cumplirlos- **fijo por primera vez su mirada en mi desde que llegue, nunca había visto sus ojos tan fríos y sin su vida natural- **no te molestes mañana no iré al baile, así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca- **que ha pasado anoche y ahora pero como, ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente, me culpara por haber reprobado, había aceptado mi invitación por gratitud y como en realidad no me debe nada al fallar ahora se niega, por supuesto que debe de ser eso ya que es muy obvio que nadie como Alice Cullen se fijaría en alguien como yo Jasper Hale.

.

.

**ALICE**

Dormí como un bebe, tal vez los labios de jazz son los mejores somníferos del mundo, espero ser yo la única con receta para ellos. Me sentía con todas las energías cargadas como un conejito duracell* desayune y partí rumbo a la escuela antes de que emmett se diece cuenta, al llegar al aula donde seria mi prueba comprobé que era la única que ha estado haciendo terapia de compras en hora de clase.

**-señorita tome asiento, veo que este año solo seremos nosotras 2-** la maestra ya pasaba los 40 años pero se viste muy bien-a**qui tiene, espero y se encuentre preparada-** me entrego un cuadernillo de 20 paginas- **tiene 3 horas a partir de- **miro el reloj de la pared**- Ya**

Con cada pregunta recorde la manera en como Jasper me mostraba como resolverlo, cada vez que erraba y el me corregía, fue sencillo terminarlo solo necesite la mitad de tiempo en hacerlo y lo revise 3 veces cada respuesta, la maestra tardo casi 40 min. verificando mis respuestas. Solo necesitaba que ella pronunciara la palabra mágica para ir a buscar corriendo a Jasper y agradecerle

**-solo me queda decirle señorita Cullen**- por que les encanta hacer una pausa de tensión en este tipo de momentos- **Felicidades aprobó con solo un error, nada mal para alguien que solo asistió 8 veces a clases en todo el año.**

**-yo no se que decir**

**-en su lugar iría a decirle a todos lo bien que me fue**- no espere mas y empecé a correr por toda la escuela buscando a Jasper, lo iré a esperar al estacionamiento ahí le mandare un mensaje a su teléfono.

Rosalie estaba ahí parecía esperar a alguien

**-rose lo hice aprobé lo puedes creer**

**-todos sabíamos que lo lograrías, eres demasiado lista para que puedas reprobar, si usaste el mismo cerebro con el cual te vengaste de mi osito era lógico que pasaras-** en eso tenia razón

**-tu osito ya sabe que fui yo, prácticamente anoche se lo tuve que restregar en la cara ojala vieras estado para escucharlo gritar.**

**-ya lo conoces es un niño a veces**

**-dirás siempre-** prefiero pensar que se cayo de la cuna muchas veces de bebe. -**A quien buscas**

**-a Charlotte, me llamo pidiendo que la espere aquí tiene algo muy importante que decirme**- y como si la hubiera invocado apareció, trae grabada en el rostro la sonrisa mas grande y sincera que he visto

**-me lo propuso rosalie mira-** mostró su mano que llevaba adornada por la misma sortija que Jasper tenia justo ayer en aquella cajita- **por fin seré una Hale.**

Una Hale, ella una Hale se va a casar con Jasper, yo no soy nada para el, lo sabia el cambio era por ella, quería verse bien perfecto por ella, solo ella. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que cometiera una locura.

**-hola-**su voz hizo que pegara un brinco-**felicitando a la futura novia-** si pero será mejor que te alejes de mi si no la quieres dejar viuda antes de la ceremonia quise gritarle

**-será mejor que me vaya aquí salgo sobrando ya que son cosas de familia, rose me puede acompañar al auto por las cosas que necesita tu hermano-** por mas que me duela tenia un trato que tenia que cumplir pero no podía estar cerca de el ni un segundo mas sin cometer una tontería -** para mi mala suerte no voy a tener tiempo de terminar su cambio yo y estoy segura que tu podrás hacerlo por mi, es que detesto ilusionar a alguien con promesas, tratos y no cumplirlos-** me fije en el esperando que entendiera el mensaje - **no te molestes mañana no iré al baile, así que puedes hacer lo que te plazca y muchas felicidades Charlotte -** lo que menos necesitaba es arruinarle esa noche a el aunque la mía ya lo estaba, lo dejare libre de compromisos que el ya tiene suficientes con Charlotte y yo nomás soy una piedra mas en su zapato, por que claro era obvio que el quiere a alguien lista junto a el y si me invito era para tener un plan b en caso de ella se hubiese negado a su propuesta, situación improbable ya que no hay nadie lo suficiente tonto para negarse a el, de todo esto algo esta completamente claro, Jasper Hale jamás se enamoraría de Alice Cullen.

* * *

**-Conejito Duracell:** ESLOGAN DE MARCA DE BATERIAS

AHORA SI ME PUEDEN HACER LO QUE QUIERAN, ME DOLIO HACER TANTOS MALENTENDIDOS PERO ENTENDERAN QUE NO TODO PUEDE SER MIEL SOBREOJUELAS, ESPERO ANSIOSA SUS COMENTARIOS, NO TENGAN MIEDO A DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAN, ESTOY SIEMPRE ABIERTA A CUALQUIER CRITACA

KISSES

**BRII**


	16. Chapter 13

se que me he tardado en actualizar, no dare escusas yo tengo mis razones, agradesco su espera y pasiencia esta es una parte del cap y espero dejarlas contestas y a mas tardan en 3 dias subo el resto, disfrutenlo

* * *

**jasper**

Ningun maestro me preparo para esto, conosco todas las respuestas de casi cualquier pregunta, se realizar perfectamente paso a paso sin cometer ningun error, pero esto no es la escuela es mi vida y por primera vez me he quedado en blanco.

me habia negado ha verme un espejo despues de que mi hermana me ayudo a arreglarme con las intrucciones de "ella". segun mi hemana se puede reconocer que somos gemelos como cuando teniamos 5 años. A mi me daba lo mismo si parecia un Payaso o una estrella de cine como dijo rosalie.

Yo solo deseaba encerrarme en mi habitacion y leer un libro de ciencias para no pensar en vez de ir a un ridiculo baile escolar al cual estaba obligado a ir y sin pareja ya que alice no quiere saber nada de mi por que creo que no aprobo su examen y digo creo por que ella no me ha querido hablar ni conmigo ni nadie, al principio me senti herido por su actitud conmigo, despues de pensar las cosas me di cuenta de que ella la estaba pasando muchismo peor que yo, trate de llamarla pero siempre entrba al buzon, fui a su casa y nadie me abrio la puerta, aunque la mansion cullen era puro silecio juro que por la ventana habia una sombra.

**-Ya llego emmett por mi, nesecitas mi ayuda para algo mas-** mi hermana llevaba puesto el titulo de reina del baile por todo el cuerpo, normamente no me fijo en lo que usa pero hoy es imposible no notarlo

**-ya estoy listo rose solo faltan los zapatos que fue lo unico que me dejaste ponerme solo**

**-no exageres te deje cambiarte los pantalones en privado, si quieres tambien te amarro las cintas hermanito**

**-yo puedo solito gracias-** ya entendia por que se tardaban tanto en arreglarse las mujeres, la ropa fue facil por que ya estaba elegida y combina pero mi cabello fue otra historia no sabia que existian tantos productos para el cabello que no fuese shampoo y gel fijador

**-seguro no te quieres ver en un espejo si quieres puedes usar el de tamaño completo de mi habitacion- **ella lo llama tamaño completo por que te puedes ver el cuerpo completo a la vez y te sobra espacio

**-ya te dije que no**, da igual como lusco, anda vete llendo el gigante de tu novio te espera y no el no conoce la palabra pasciencia

**-ey si se lo que significa cuñadito, pero que bien que me conoces vine a ver por que mi osita tardaba tanto y ya veo por que, secuestraron a mi verdadero cuñado y dejaron aun actor haciendose pasar por el, mira en la voz te doy un 8, en caracterizacion si un 3, amigo que no te mostraron una foto de a quien vas a remplazar gran error**

**-soy yo, dejate de tus juegos**

**-mira rose en actitud tiene un 10 con razon lo eligieron a el no importaba la imagen, talvez si le ponemos sus lentes se paresca- **con uno de sus enorme brazotes me sujeto y con el otro me puso los lentes a la fuerza, ahora veia doble por que tambien traia puestos los lentes de contacto- **vez ahora si estas listo para hacerte pasar por jasper- **entrecerro sus ojos y se me quedo viendo fijamente- **ROSE PERO SI SI ES JASPER- **mi hermana y yo brincamos por su reaccion

**-te dije que era yo- **tan diferente me veia para que no me reconociera

**-es que estas genial, mira que si yo no estuviese perdidamente enamorado mi rose y fuera mujer pero no una lesbiana me enamoraba de ti**- esto creo que fue un cumplido

-**gracias**-sono mas bien como pregunta mi agradecimiento

-**nos vamos y tu pareja cuñadito ya me contaron que vas a dar el gran paso picaron**

**-de que hablas, que gran paso**

**-no te hagas el esentendido que te voy a acusar ya sabes que te vas tatataran tataran**- el esta tarareando la marcha nupcia- **con tu amiga charlotte**

-**QUEEEE que**- empeze a reirme como loco por semejante tonteria era como decir que me casaba con mi prima- **creo que estas mal informado el que se casa es mi primo Peter no yo**

**-seguro que no eres tu el novio- **

-**estoy completamente seguro de que yo no me voy a casar dentro de mucho mucho tiempo**

**-Entonces por que la duende no paraba de llorar y gritar por toda la casa ayer que te casabas, que eres un mentiroso que no tiene palabra o y que mas asi traido rompe tratos y rompe corazones-**

**-entiendo lo de rompe tratos por que reprobo por mi culpa pero lo demas no**- por que inventaba que yo me caso con charlotte

**-no cuñado el que esta equivocado eres tu, alice aprobo su examen con solo un error y se termino todas sus materias con buenas notas y dicen que yo soy el ma informado-** aprobo aprobo aprobo, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso aprobo entonces por que, claro el anillo. Tengo que hacer algo rapido

**- Tu hermana ya esta en el baile**

**- no, esta en su pijama del raton miguelito* en casa dijo que apartir de hoy detesta los bailes ya conoces lo dramatica que es- **no me quede a esperar que dijera algo mas me dirigi hacie el auto y pise a fondo el acelerador, ella hizo todo eso por que piensa que estoy con charlotte, todo es un mal entendido por usar las palabras equivocadas, no la culpo yo hubiese estado en su posicion y viendo los hechos y palabras desde su punto de vista cualquiera hubiera dado por hecho, primero yo con el anillo y luego mis palabras en el estacionamiento.

Aparque en su casa, apenas apague el coche entre corriendo sin tocar y alli estaba ella sentada en el ultimo escalon de su escalera.

-**me hiciste esperar mucho**

**-lo siento señorita- **me sente junto a ella**- ya estoy aqui para aclararlo todo pero antes**

**-antes que, mira si vienes a decirme menti-**la calle con un beso, lo unico que podia transmitirle todo lo que sentia por ella.

* * *

bueno esto es todo por ahora y gracias a todas por su sinceridad en cada review que me mandan, espero sus comentarios como siempre y si aun me quieren matar aganmelo saber jejeeje

kisses

Brii


	17. Chapter 14 y si final

chicassss este es **capitulo final**, estoy que no lo puedo creer, quiero aclarar que trate de ser lo mas realista posible y mil gracias a todas por seguirme en cada actualizacion

disfrutenlo

* * *

**alice**

Ayer llegue a casa con la intencion de esconderme en mi habitacion con un litro de helado de chocolate y una maraton de peliculas deprimentes y me encontre con una fiesta por aprobar mi examen

_flas back_

_-**SORPRESA-**gritaron a coro mis papas y hermanos, yo solo puede finjer una media sonrisa_

_-**bien princesa tu mama y yo queremos decirte lo orgullosos que estamos por que aprobaras con tan buena nota asi que hemos decidido eliminar por completo tu castigo y regresarte todas tus tarjetas de credito-** esto que me decia mi pap deberia hacerme feliz pero no significaba ya mucho para mi_

_**-y que quieres hacer para festejar duende- **se acerco a mi oido el oso- **mira que solo por esto te perdono lo que le hiciste a mi jeep y no se los dire a mis papas- **se alejo-** que te parece si vamos al centro comercial todo el dia y te prometemos no quejarnos por que no nos dejes decansar y cargar todas tus bolsas o mejor por que no le hablamos a mi super novia a y a tu super tutor jazz**- lo tenia que mencionar_

_**-no quiero nada, mucho menos de jasper que es un traidor rompe tratos y corazones**- no supe en que momento exacto habia empezado a gritar- _**ademas el esta muy ocupado planeando su boda con su prometida chalotte asi que para que molestarlo con mis cosas, voy a estar en mi habitacion y no quiero ver a nadie, es mas ustedes si quieren vayanse al cine no se preocupen por mi solo quiero descansar-**_ me tomaron la palabra sabian que nesecitaba estar sola y se fueron al cine. Apague mi telefono despues de la primera llamada de jasper, no me interesaba saber mas de sus planes de boda. Se que vino a casa por que logre mirar por la ventana su moto y a en mi puerta sin que el me viera. Me moria de ganas de salir y exigirle respuestas aunque sabia que lo que dijese no cambiaria nada._

_.end flas back_

.

Todo el año me imaginaba como seria este dia, yo con mi vestido hecho a la medida(perfil esta el link del vestido) acompañada de todos mis amigos y alguien aun mas especial para mi, claro que antes de hace un mes jamas hubiera esperado que ese es Jasper. Casi todo es como me lo imagine para este dia, mis hermanos preparandose con la ropa que elige para cada uno, bella siendo transformda en princesa por mi en mi habitacion mientras se queja de que la maquillo demasiado, si todo es como lo imagine salvo que yo estoy en pijama y pantunflas de mickey mouse.

**-segura no quieres ir, podemos bailar todos en grupo, corrijo tus hermanos y rosalie y yo los veo de lejos sabes que yo no puedo caminar sin caerme mucho menos bailar- **bells no habia parado de repetirme eso en todo el dia, conociendome que cuando tomo una desicion no cambiaba de parecer no dejo de insistirme.

**-oh no tu vas a bailar toda la noche y mañana me platicaras lo increible que te la pasaste y yo te platicare lo comoda que estaba mi almuada mientras dormia- **me puse a reir para que ella viera que no me importaba no ir

**-si cambias de parecer venimos por ti nomas llamanos y en minutos estamos aqui.**

**-mi hermano te espera no lo hagas esperar mas-**di por concluida nuestra platica y me fui a mi habitacion

Y me quede sola en casa de nuevo, mis papas fueron a cenar aprovechando que nosostros tendriamos ocupada la noche. Me sente al pie de mi cama quedando frente a mi vestido que aun se encontraba dentro de su funda, abri el ziper de este. 25 min. despues estaba lista para ir al baile. Con lagrimas contenidas y una sensacion que me decia "solo tengo que esperar" me sente en las escaleras con la vista fija en la puerta justo en el momento en que se abrio

**-me hiciste esperar mucho-** es todo lo que se me ocurrio decir, no podia despegar mis ojos de el, yo sabia que era hermoso pero hoy me daba cuenta de que lo habia subestimado demasiado. Vestido con el conjunto que yo misma elegi y hace juego con mi vestido, su cabello suelto y brillante, todo eso podria ser opacado con sus ojos, los mismos que habia visto hace un par de semanas y todas las noches cada ves que cierro los ojos.

**-lo siento señorita-** se sento a mi lado, pero que pretendia- ya estoy aqui para aclararlo todo pero antes

-**antes que, mira si vienes a decirme menti**-iba a decir mentiras pero no pude, no pude por que el me tomo desprevenida con sus labios, si el me esta besando, el timido jazz me esta besando y yo estoy siendo muy lenta asi que solo me quedo algo por hacer aunque despues me fuese arrepentir, le correspondi con toda mi alma.

Reconosco que no deberia estar haciendo nada de esto, que deberia de alejarme de el por que ya tiene alguien, mi lado egoista me supera y se que por lo menos este sera mi ultimo recuerdo de el y yo juntos aunque sea agridulce. Nos separamos lentamente pero el no suelta mis manos y me ve a los ojos, sus proximas 4 palabras me demuestra que seguro estoy aun dormida en mi habitacion y con mi pijama.

**-Yo no me caso-**espero a que el diga algo mas- **todo fue un malentendido.**

**-malentendido-** si sueno como loro repitiendo lo que dice

**-Charlotte si se va a casar**- no en definitava estoy despierta

**-entonces yo no le veo el malentendido y si vienes a pedirme ayuda para TU BODA, lo siento pero yo ya no puedo estar cerca de ti**

**-por que no puedes- **se acerco de mas a mi**- dime por que**

**-POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI FELIZ Y NO VOY A SOPORTARLO, POR QUE NO ME COSTO NADA QUERERTE CADA DIA QUE ME AYUDABAS CADA DETALLE, AUN CUANDO APENAS COMENZABAS A CAMBIAR DE IMAGEN YO YA TE QUERIA- **explote dije todo y mas.

-**Entonces no solo te gusto por como me veo**- vaya le tengo que subir mas su ego, ya no puedo perder mas asi que

**-Eso es lo de menos, te quiero por lo que eres no por como te vez, pero eso no importa**

**-Claro que importa, importa por que eres tu por la que me despertaba cada dia en los ultimos meses, por verte sonreir aunque fuese de lejos y cuando tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti no lo dude.**

**-no tiene sentido lo que dices y si no por que te casas**

**-Te digo que es un malentendido yo no me caso, cuando rosalie dijo que charllote va ser una hale es por que se va casar con peter mi primo**

**-es cierto todo eso- **di que si, di que si

**-si no fuese verdad crees que estaria aqui contigo, alice te creia mas lista, aunque ya se que aprobaste tu examen y no me lo dijiste**

**-entonces si es verdad quiero que MI NOVIO me lleve al baile ahora mismo**

**-Tu NOVIO, desde cuando tienes novio**- y dice que yo soy la lenta

-**ahorita te lo presento esta arriba sigueme**- lo tome de la mano y lo lleve ami habitacion poniendonos frente al espejo

.

.

**JASPER**

En el espejo estaba reflejada alice y junto al suyo tambien estaba el mio solo que esta es la primera vez que luzco y me veo asi, crei que todos exageraban respecto a mi imagen pero todos fueon simplemente sinceros. Si alice dice que su novio esta aqui entonces

**-te presento a mi novio-** señalo el espejo

**-Si el del espejo soy yo alice-** rodo los ojos y comprendi- d**e verdad me consideras tu novio**

**-solo si tu quieres**

**-es imposible-** en cuanto lo dije quiso salir corriendo pero no la deje- i**mposible que no quiera serlo- **solo sonrio y la bese de nuevo**- sera mejor que nos vayamos ya si queremos alcanzar a bailar un par de canciones**

Llegamos justo en el momento en que coronaban reina del baile a mi hermana y a Edward, rosalie lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande mientras que mi cuñado estaba de lo mas incomodo y no dejaba de ver a su novia sonriendole y aplaudiendole. En medio del clasico baile de reyes cada quien tomo a su pareja y me di cuenta que yo tambien queria estar ahi.

-**quieres baila**r- no me contesto pero me arrastro asta donde estaba nuestros amigos

**-pero que veo veo, por fin te domaron duendecilla**- alice se puso roja por el comentarion de emmett

**-mas bien ella me domo a mi-**todos se soltaron a reir

**-hermanito, casi todas las chicas de aqui no pueden quitarte la vista**- alice se acerco mas ami

**-que ni se le acerquen que es mio**- dijo alice como niña que se pelea por su juguete preferido

**-tuyo nada mas**- y lo soy gracias a ella soy lo que ven y siento.

.

.

.

**ALICE**

Lo unico malo de que mi jazz se vea tambien hermoso por fuera es que todas van a estar resbalosas por el, lastima pero por ellas. Estabamos bailando la ultima cancion abrazados

**-Jazz al una cosa que te quiero pedir antes de que se acabe esta noche**

**-lo que sea**

**-es otro trato, nuestro ultimo trato, prometemete que no importa lo que pase apartir de ahora, siempre vamos a estar ahi para los 2**- no lo penso nada

**-trato hecho-** cerrandolo con un beso

Solo esto nesecitaba, la seguridad de saber lo que nos depare el futuro, juntos o separemos el siempre sera una parte grandiosa de mi vida, muy hermosa y yo sere parte de la suya, y todo gracias a mi terapia de compras. Quien dice que la moda no es tu mejor amiga.

* * *

its over, kpuff, se acabo y ya no se que mas decir, de nuevo muchas graciasss por cierto si quieren ver la ropa que uso alice y Jazz esta en mi perfil.

para quien quiera mi correo esta en mi perfil y a todas las que me ayan dado su correo las he agregado a mi cuenta

gracias a todas las que me dejaba con cada cap. un review que fueron los que me alentaron a continuarla cuando estuve a punto de abandonar definitivamente, lamento si no pude contestar cada uno de ellos pero quiero que sepan que siempre tome su opinion en cuenta para la historia

**Strangeeers **  
ALI-LU CULLEN  
Adriana  
**PaiitoCullen13 **  
**Paulita**  
**hinatacullen14 **  
Paulita  
Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey  
akemi black cullen  
**Samantha McCarty **  
alice-jasper-love 4 ever  
Laura  
.hale  
FreeCullen  
Ruhnesmay  
DomoCullenBlack  
ALI-LU CULLEN  
Free  
penxitalita  
BIAN-K  
paush54  
**aly-cullen asakura **  
Rosa  
ara cullen hale  
**adriannita Hale **  
martagh  
JessLinaJettBlack  
**Cereza D Fresa-Nessy **  
Elizabeth hale  
Beells  
Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan  
bets  
MAFER C  
katia  
CherryxPaww  
miss thunder  
danii  
BAO  
JayLopez  
CLAURUI  
lilibethsatalin  
Alice Lunitha Cullen Bufey  
**L0nRd3s**  
Mary Bieber (:  
Cutesme07  
**Serena Princesita Hale **  
MissTragedy-LittleDramaQueen  
delhito!  
xxxxxxx  
Satalin  
MC  
tatis  
vale!  
MC  
gianisse!  
Love12Song  
Mrs. Darcy HP  
xgabuchaxHale  
vikyviko  
Love12Song  
pazzitah

despues de 110 reviews, 7545 hits, 38 favoritos, 28 alertas y 17 capitulos me despido (por ahora)

mil Kisses

**BRII**

pazzitah


End file.
